MY HERO
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Kim Jaejoong merasa dirinya namja biasa jika dibandingkan dengan kakaknya yang pemandu sorak atau adiknya yang belajar di sekolah khusus anak cerdas. Tapi karena suatu insiden dimana ia menyelamatkan Presiden Korea Selatan hidupnya berubah 180 derajat! Patah tangan&dianggap pahlawan, diundang ke Blue House dan...ditaksir putra Presiden. BL TYPO GJ dll.
1. Chapter 1

**MY HERO**

**.**

**.**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, author bawa ff baru :D btw ada yang tau Meg Cabot? kl ada yang merasa familiar ff ini mirip ama salah satu karya beliau maklum aja coz author sendiri terinspirasi dari novel yang beliau buat, bedanya ini versi YUNJAE-nya dan bedanya SEMUA ISI DIDALAMNYA SAYA YANG BUAT#emosiceritanya#cuman nyolong idenya duang dan boleh readers bandingkan kalau memang readers punya novelnya beliau kl ff ini BERBEDA dengan kepunyaan Meg Cabot~shi, ingat HANYA INSPIRASI okey? sankyu Hepi reading#cipokwet.**

.

.

Kim Jaejoong, _namja _dengan rambut hitamnya yang lurus sebahu serta tubuhnya yang mungil nampak duduk menyandar di sebuah pohon, ditelinganya tergantung _earphone_ tanda bahwa ia sedang mendengarkan musik. Memejamkan mata dengan nyaman, bibir tipis nan merah yang nampak bergumam mengikuti irama lagu membuatnya benar-benar merasa tenang. Ia suka seperti ini, ia suka moment dimana tidak ada siapapun yang menganggu, meski saat ini jam istirahat ia akan lebih memilih menyindiri di taman belakang sekolah daripada harus berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di kantin.

"Jaejoong~ah bel sudah berbunyi" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, membuat si pemilik kulit putih susu itu menoleh. Mengerti maksud temannya ia mengangguk, mencopot _earphone _dan menaruh MP3 itu disaku celana sekolahnya.

"Haaaahhh kegiatan yang membosankan akan dimulai lagi" desahnya malas.

**_MY HERO_**

"Eomma aku pulang"

"CHANGMIN! BERHENTI DISITU! Dengar aku tidak mengampunimu jika kau merusak tempat kosmetiku! YAH KEMBALIKAN KIM CHANGMIIIIIIIIIIIINNN"

***JAEJOONG POV***

_Seperti biasa, kakak tertua-ku Kim Soo Yeon atau Jessica, yeah dia lebih senang jika semua orang memanggil nama Amerikanya dibanding nama Koreanya karena menurutnya itu lebih terdengar keren. Jessie akan berteriak kencang atau melempar apa saja yang ada dihadapannya demi sebuah tas kecantikan yang menurutnya adalah benda berharga miliknya yang sedang dirampas paksa oleh adik semata wayangku Kim Changmin. _

_Jessica gadis yang sangat cantik, tipikal wanita yang senang berdandan dan siswi terpopuler di sekolah, dia duduk di bangku kelas tiga dan menjadi kapten cheer di sekolah kami. Gadis yang dipuja banyak namja karena kecantikan dan sifatnya yang menarik, serta gadis yang dibenci banyak wanita karena kesempurnaannya sebagai seorang wanita. Dia sudah memiliki seorang pacar, namanya Choi Siwon kapten basket di sekolah-ku, namja incaranku dan juga pangeran impianku, damn! Jessica memiliki semuanya, wajar jika aku sedikit tidak menyukainya aniya?_

_Kim Changmin adalah adik lelaki-ku yang dikenal berwajah tampan, pintar, hobi makan dan sedikit usil, jika tidak menjahiliku maka Jessica-lah yang akan menjadi sasarannya. Changmin itu sangat pintar, bahkan boleh dikatakan ia jenius! Bayangkan saja, sejak Sekolah Dasar dia sudah memenangi Olimpiade Matematika tingkat Propinsi, di SMP dia menjuarai Science tingkat Internasional selama dua tahun berturut-turut, entah terbuat dari apa otaknya itu? padahal Eomma kami memberi kami makanan dan minuman yang sama. Saat ini dia bersekolah di Korean Advance Science and Technology Junior High School, sekolah yang terkenal dengan anak-anak jenius didalamnya._

_Kedua saudara-ku itu benar-benar sempurna, yang satu cantik luar biasa dan satu lagi dianugerahi kepintaran diambang batas normal, lalu aku? Yeah aku hanyalah siswa kelas satu di Anyang Senior High School, tidak pintar, tidak populer, tidak tampan justru aku sering dikatai cantik karena entahlah menurut mereka aku ini namja yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa, dan aku tidak akan segan memberi mereka tatapan tajam gratis jika mereka mengatai aku cantik! Ah iya, aku memiliki seorang sahabat, sahabat yang sebenarnya cukup terkenal di sekolah tapi sepertinya otaknya terganggu karena dia memilih berteman denganku, Kim Junsu._

"Jess, Eomma _eoddi_?" tanyaku cuek sambil mengambil segelas Jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas.

_Jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak memanggilnya noona, dia tidak mau nampak tua jika aku memanggilnya noona, lagipula itu akan terdengar kolot. Begitulah katanya._

"Eomma pergi membeli buah, Aish bocah tiang itu mengacaukan dompet kosmetiku! Hueeeeee _eyes shadow-_ku jadi berantakan, tidak akan kuampuni kau Kim Changmin"

"_Noona~ya _kosmetik-kosmetik seperti itu tidak baik untukmu, didalamnya terdapat kandungan zat kimia yang sebenarnya justru bisa membuat kulitmu rusak! Lagipula kenapa kau harus memakai _make up _sih? Kau ini masih muda _noona_" oceh Changmin yang membuat Jessica memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu Kim, ah sudahlah ini hampir sore aku harus siap-siap sebentar lagi Siwon akan menjemputku, yah Joongie aku pinjam sepatu _kets_-mu ya? Siwon akan mengajak-ku melihatnya latihan basket jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau aku memakai _high heels_"

"Sepatumu kemana?"

"Tidak _matching! _Baju kali ini yang akan kupakai berwarna _Red Blossom _sedangkan sepatu olah raga-ku hijau, Joongie~yaaaaa _pleaseeee"_

"Yeah, kau bisa mengambilnya di rak sepatu"

"_Jinjja?_ Kyaaaaa kau memang adik-ku yang paling cantik Joongie~ah"

"Tampan Jess, aku ini tampan" kesalku

"Oh yeah tampan baiklah" ucapnya dengan menggedikan bahu tak perduli.

**TING TONG~**

"Itu pasti Siwonie, Joongie tolong kau bukakan pintu aku akan bersiap-siap dulu suruh dia menunggu" teriaknya sambil memasuki kamar.

"Min, kau buka pintu"

"Yang disuruh siapa?"

"Aish kau tidak lihat aku mau makan, perutku lapar"

"Dan _hyung _tidak lihat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas?"

"Dan kau mengerjakan tugas diruang makan Kim?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas mengenai suhu air jadi tentu saja aku harus berada di dapur kan _hyung_?"

_Percuma saja berdebat dengannya, otaknya terbuat dari robot sedang otakku terbuat dari mesin Volks Wagen tahun 1900! Dengan langkah yang sedikit kuhentakan, aku berjalan menuju pintu, saat kubuka benar saja Siwon sudah menunggu dengan baju basketnya yang membuat otot lengan itu nampak menggiurkan._

"Hi Joongie, apa kabar?" tanyanya dengan senyum terkembang, membuat lesung pipi itu tercetak jelas dikedua pipinya.

"Oh hi, aku baik masuklah Jess sedang diatas bersiap-siap, duduklah"

"Ne _gomawo_, tampak sepi _ahjumma _kemana?"

"Eomma sedang ke supermarket, Changmin di dapur dan"

"_Anyeong Siwon hyung" _sapa Changmin yang sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya dari dapur yang memang sejajar dengan ruang tamu.

_Rumah kami tidak terlalu besar, hanya rumah minimalis dengan tiga kamar berlantai satu, aku tidur bersama Changmin sedang Jessica memiliki kamarnya sendiri. Jarak ruang tamu dan dapur-pun hanya dipisah oleh tangga jadi kau bisa melihat siapa yang tamu yang datang dari dapur._

"_Anyeong _Min, seperti biasa eoh?"

"_Aniya, _hari ini aku sedang mengerjakan tugas jadi kepentingan makan aku tunda sebentar _hyung _hehehe"

_Siwon nampak tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, sungguh tawa yang mempesona._

"Hi _baby_"

_Baiklah, si Barbie Jessica sekarang sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan benar saja, dia memakai kaos, training dan sepatu olah ragaku yang kesemuanya berwarna merah. Rambut dikuncir kuda yang memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih dan jenjang. Yeah dia memang pantas dinobatkan sebagai Barbie di sekolah._

"Wow, kau sangat cantik Jess"

_Jessica tersenyum malu dan merapihkan sedikit rambutnya._

"Kka kita pergi sekarang?" lanjut Siwon

"Uhm, Joongie aku pergi kalau Eomma tanya bilang saja aku pergi bersama Siwon dan oh iya tolong susu yang didalam kulkas kau simpan di rak makan, jangan sampai si tiang itu meminumnya! Susu itu tinggal sedikit dan aku belum sempat membelinya lagi, kau tahu kan kalau susu itu"

"Susu yang diperas langsung dari sapi yang berada di Ilsan dan kau hanya cocok meminum susu itu, yeah _I know it _Jess kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali"

_Satu lagi fakta mengenai Jessica bahwa dia alergi susu._

"_Good boy,_ Kka aku pergi bye"

"Bye Joongie"

"Bye"

_Siwon menggandeng tangan Jessica mesra, sedang aku hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirku, iri? Tentu saja, Siwon adalah namja incaranku sejak aku masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan Jessica, dia sama sempurnanya dengan Jessie tapi bukan itu yang membuatku menyukainya, dia satu-satunya namja senior yang sudi berbicara denganku dan murni menganggapku teman, senior lain? Jangankan berbicara, menatapku saja mereka seperti ingin melahapku! Mesum._

**NEXT DAY**

***ANYANG SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL***

"Kerajaan Korea yang paling besar ada tiga, _Goguryeo, Baekje dan Shilla serta konfederasi Gaya, _pada abad kedua _Shilla _menjadi kerajaan yang sangat kuat dengan seringnya berperang dengan _Goguryeo _dan _Baekje, _hingga tahun 660 Raja _Shilla _saat itu, Raja Muyeol yang dibantu Jendral Kim Yushin berhasil membuat _Goguryeo _dan _Baekje _tunduk hingga menjadi satu-satunya kerajaan yang memimpin Korea"

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Jung Soo sam, yang aku tahu aku adalah siswa yang sedang bosan dengan mata yang hampir menutup dan kedua tangan yang aku taruh di kedua pipiku._

"Joongie, Joongie"

"Hum?" kudengar Junsu memanggilku, namun posisiku tidak berubah.

"Kau tahu bahwa hari ini ada kunjungan Presiden ke sekolah kita?"

"Tidak"

"_Jinjjaaaa?_ Yah kau ini kemana saja eoh? saat murid lain sibuk membicarakannya kau malah tidak tahu? Benarkah?"

_Aku melihat kearah Junsu dengan kedua tangan yang masih asik bersantai pada kedua pipi chubby-ku._

"Apa itu penting?"

"Hummm memang tidak penting, tapi yah bukankah itu menarik Joongie? Sekolah kita akan kedatangan Presiden Korea _omonaaaa _sangat keren"

_Aku mendecih dan membalikan kembali wajahku menghadap Jung Soo sam._

"Yah Joongie, Jessica _noona_ dan para tim _cheer _itu yang akan menyambutnya, apa Jessie _noona _tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

"_Ani, _dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kegadisannya dan aku tidak mau tahu"

"Haaaahh kau ini"

_Hening sesaat sebelum Junsu menarik-narik lengan seragam sekolahku_.

"Apa?" kesalku.

"Joongie, euuunnngg apa aku nanti bisa berfoto dengan Presiden? kalau bisa apa pakaianku sudah rapih? Apa aku harus memakai jas sekolah? Rambutku? Bagaimana rambutku Joongie?"

"-_-"

"Joongie~ya" rengeknya.

"Kim Junsu"

"Hum?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama Presiden kita?"

"Eunngg _molla_"

_Sudah kuduga, Junsu yang terkenal polos mudah dibodohi karena terlalu baik adalah tipikal orang yang bicara sebelum berfikir, dia anak tunggal pemilik Perusahaan Komunikasi ternama di Korea dan suatu saat dialah yang akan memimpin perusahaan, sulit dipercaya memang jika sifat mudah-dibohonginya itu tidak berubah._

_Setelah 90 menit berkutat dengan sejarah yang membosankan, akhirnya jam istirahat dimulai, aku seperti biasa akan memilih taman belakang sebagai tempat therapy dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang membuat kepalaku pusing. Cukup dengan roti dan susu yang kubeli dikantin aku akan menikmati hembusan angin serta pemandangan bukit yang indah yang terdapat di taman belakang sekolah. Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda, karena sekolah nampak lebih ramai dari sebelumnya yeah seperti yang dikatakan Junsu, Presiden Negara kami akan berkunjung. Katanya dia akan meresmikan sekolah kami sebagai sekolah internasional._

_Karena pagar menuju taman belakang dipenuhi siswa yang sudah mengantri ingin melihat sang presiden, maka dengan terpaksa aku-pun ikut berdiri disana, terjebak tepatnya, aku kesulitan untuk sekedar kembali ke kelas. Di sebelahku Junsu sudah menyiapkan kamera SLR-nya yang canggih. Dia sangat antusias untuk melihat sang Presiden, Junsu memang selalu antusias terhadap apapun, itulah yang membuatnya dikelilingi banyak teman. Tidak sepertiku._

"Kyaaaaa Joongie lihat itu mobilnya sudah datang! Sudah datang Joongie"

_Aku melihat arah telunjuk Junsu, dan benar saja beberapa mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam nampak masuk kedalam lapangan sekolah, sepertinya itu mobil pengawal Presiden. Melihat rombongan staff kepresidenan sudah datang membuat siswa siswi sekolahku nampak histeris, bahkan Jessica yang sedaritadi sibuk menata rambutnya kini mulai bersorak-sorak ala cheerleaders untuk menyambut penguasa Korea nomor satu itu._

_Tak lama setelah mobil mobil mewah itu terparkir, beberapa orang bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan setelan jas hitam rapih nampak keluar dari mobil, mereka langsung membentuk barisan yang bertujuan untuk menghalangi para siswa mendekat saat Presiden datang, ditelinga mereka terdapat earphone untuk berkomunikasi. Junsu dan aku berada paling depan saat para bodyguard elite Presiden itu memblok kami._

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa tampan sekali! _Ahjussi ahjussi _boleh aku foto ya? _Ahjussi _foto bersamaku mau tidak, omonaaa gagah sekali, yah Joongie kalau aku sudah dewasa aku mau seperti mereka! Kereeeeennn"

"Kau lebih baik menjadi istri staff Presiden daripada menjadi staff Presiden itu sendiri Suie"

"_Waeo?"_

"Kau tidak pandai berkelahi, kau berisik, kau tidak pintar dalam berbahasa, kau terlalu polos dan gampang dibodohi, kalau Presiden memiliki staff sepertimu maka keselamatan Presiden sangat amat tidak terjamin"

"Ish kau jahat sekali Joongie, aku bisa belajar nantinya"

"Setelah menghabiskan enam tahun di SD, tiga tahun di SMP dan sekarang sudah hampir kelas dua kau masih tetap Kim Junsu yang sama, mau belajar sampai kapan lagi eoh?"

"Hueeeeeeeeeeee Joongie jahat! Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

_Inilah yang aku tidak suka dari sahabat kecilku, menangis dengan lengkingan yang mampu membuat dokter THT akan sangat berterima kasih padanya karena membuatnya kebanjiran pasien._

"Anak muda bisakah anda diam? sebentar lagi Presiden akan datang"

_Ahjussi yang tadi dipuji Junsu tampan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junsu._

"Hukssss ne _ahjussi _hukssss, Joongie sih!"

_Aku hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Junsu. Kakiku sudah cukup pegal berdiri, sungguh aku ingin kembali kedalam kelas atau setidaknya ijinkan aku berdiri paling belakang agar aku bisa berjongkok. Berdiri hampir 15 menit menunggu seseorang yang tidak penting untukku sangat membosankan._

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa itu mobil Presidennya, itu mobilnya Joongie kyaaaaaaaaa" Junsu menjerit lagi.

_Mobil Presiden itu nampak sama dengan mobil-mobil staff lainnya, hanya saja terlihat lebih panjang dan terdapat bendera Korea Selatan disampingnya. Cadillac Hitam metallic yang aku yakin dibeli dari pajak Negara itu masuk kedalam lapangan sekolah, tak lama beberapa bodyguard dengan cepat berdiri disamping pintu mobil, menjaga agar pemimpin mereka merasa aman. Hingga tak lama pintu terbuka, dan keluarlah sang Presiden. Dengan senyum ramah, tangan yang tak berhenti melambai serta pakaian jas dan blazer panjang serba hitam dia nampak berdiri, menikmati para siswa-siswi berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya._

"Aigoooo benarkah dia Presiden kita? Benar-benar tampan ne Joongie? Dia masih terlihat muda! Yah Joongie~ah nama Presiden kita siapa tadi? Aku lupa hehehe"

"Jung Ji Hoon, kudengar dia alumni sekolah kita mangkanya dia mau repot-repot meresmikan sekolah kita menjadi sekolah internasional"

"Whoaaaaa kereeeennn"

_Kulihat mata Junsu berbinar sekarang, bagaimana tidak kagum jika tak jauh dari 50 meter berdiri tegap Presiden yang konon Presiden tertampan di dunia, muda, pintar enerjik dan juga tampan. Jung Ji Hoon, usianya baru 45 tahun tapi prestasinya sungguh luar biasa, yeah meski aku bodoh tapi aku tidak terlalu buta mengenai Presiden negaraku, karena ayahku yang seorang anggota dewan membuatku mendengar namanya setiap hari._

"Jung Ji Hoon _ahjussiii _aku mau foto aku mau fotooooo Ji Hoon _ahjusssiiiii" _teriak Junsu.

_Si Presiden sekarang nampak berjalan sambil terus melambaikan tangannya kearah kami, dia disambut oleh Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua Yayasan serta beberapa guru, sang ketua cheerleaders yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kakaku sendiri mengalungkan bunga selamat datang, aku yakin habis ini dia akan berceloteh habis-habisan dirumah, atau segera mengupdatenya di twitter, ratu pamer._

_Setelah Presiden masuk yang diikuti puluhan bodyguard, desakan siswa mulai berkurang dan membuatku sedikit bisa bernapas, namun saat aku akan membalikan tubuhku, siswa-siswa itu malah kembali berkerumun, membuat aku terdorong kedepan. Ada apa lagi sekarang? Apa para menteri ikut datang juga? Kenapa ada mobil kepresidenan lain?_

"Eoh? mobil siapa itu? apa mobil wakil presiden ya?" tebak Junsu.

"Hum _maybe_"

"Eunngg Joongie nama"

"Ji Suk Jin, nama wakil Presiden kita Ji Suk Jin Su"

"Aaaahh _arraseo"_

_Lagi-lagi dia melupakannya dasar dolphin, tapi apa benar itu mobil wakil presiden? Meresmikan sekolah dengan dua orang penting Negara sekaligus? Ah sepertinya tidak mungkin._

"Kyaaaaaaa itu kan anak Presiden Jung, omo omo aku lupa namanya! Kau tahu dia terkenal tampan dan pintar, kalau tidak salah sekarang ini dia berkuliah di Princenton University Amerika, eh tapi kenapa dia ikut ya?"

_Kudengar pembicaraan Karam dengan Luhan yang berdiri tepat disampingku, oh jadi itu anak Presiden? Hah mengekor sang ayah eoh?_

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa dia tampan sekaliiii, Joongie dia siapa ya? Apa dia pengawal Presiden?"

"Dia anak Presiden, jangan tanya namanya aku lupa"

"_Jinjjaaaaaaaaa_ omonaaaaa tampan sekali, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Appanya"

_Aku hanya bisa menghela napasku saat Junsu kembali membidikan kameranya, namja sang anak Presiden itu tidak tersenyum sama sekali, bahkan dia juga tidak melihat kekanan maupun kekiri sekedar menyapa fans Appanya, dia hanya berjalan lurus masuk kedalam sekolah didampingi beberapa bodyguard yang jumlahnya tidak kalah banyak dengan sang Appa. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya tidak terlalu putih, dia juga tegap, kakinya panjang, wajahnya kecil dan rambut pendeknya mengingatkan aku pada Uknow TVXQ, sedikit mirip meski tidak setampan Uknow dan Siwon tentunya. Ah ngomong-ngomong Siwon, dimana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini, apa dia ada di lapangan basket? Ck daripada disini lebih baik aku masuk kedalam mencarinya._

"Su aku mau mencari Siwon"

"Ck, kau ini tidak bosan menyukainya terus huh? Dia itu kekasih Jessie _noona _kau ingat?"

"Aku tahu, lalu? Jessie dan Siwon belum menikah jadi kesempatan itu akan selalu ada eoh?"

"Kesempatan selalu ada tapi merebut kekasih kakak sendiri itu tidak baik Joongie"

"Kau cerewet"

"Lagipula dia tidak menyukaimu"

"Belum, dia hanya belum menyukaiku Su"

"Dan kau _namja _Joongie~ah"

"_So?_ Ini Negara bebas Su, ah sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu, kau mau ikut tidak?"

"_Ani, _aku ingin berburu foto Presiden dan anaknya yang tampan itu hihihihi"

_Akhirnya aku meninggalkan Junsu yang sibuk berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk mendapatkan foto sang Presiden dan anaknya yang angkuh, sedang aku? Sibuk mencari Siwon, pangeran tampanku yang ternyata sedang berada di lapangan basket indoor. Sekolahku memiliki ruang olah raga indoor dan outdoor, pantas saja sekolah ini dinobatkan sebagai Sekolah berkelas Internasional._

"Siwon~ah, kau sedang apa?"

"Eoh? Joongie, sedang latihan daripada berdesakan melihat kedatangan Presiden yang tidak penting itu, lebih baik berlatih kan?"

_Whoaaaa pikirannya sama denganku, memang kegiatan yang aku lalui 30 menit lalu sangat amat tidak penting, kalau tidak karena tertahan siswa lain aku pasti lebih memilih toilet daripada harus berada berdesakan dilapangan._

"Hum yeah kau benar, eh tapi Jessie ada disana menyambut Presiden kau tidak melihatnya"

"Hampir setiap hari aku melihatnya Joongie, jadi aku tidak perlu kesana hanya untuk sekedar melihat dia tersenyum manis dan bergoyang centil di depan Presiden"

"Kau cemburu huh?"

"Ahahahaha, hum sedikit….aku selalu cemburu kalau Sicca kalau sudah memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah pada _namja _lain, ataupun saat dia tersenyum"

_Stop membicarakannya Siwon~ah! Atau hatiku semakin terbakar dan aku semakin iri pada Jessica._

"_Keunde _itu tugasnya sebagai _cheerleaders _kan?"

"Yeah itulah kenapa aku tidak begitu suka saat dia bilang ingin bergabung di tim _cheers"_

"Kenapa tidak kau larang?"

"Itu mimpinya Joongie, aku tidak berhak melarang keinginannya, asal dia bahagia aku sudah cukup senang"

_Oh Great Jessie kau benar-benar membuatku bisa membencimu sekarang, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan namja sesempurna Siwon? Orang yang lebih mementingkan kebahagiaanmu daripada ke egoan-mu sendiri?_

"Jessie sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu Siwon~ah"

"_Wae?_ Kau juga nanti akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirimu, tinggal tunggu waktu saja Joongie, bersabarlah"

_Aku sudah bersabar sejak aku SMP kelas tiga dan kau malah berpacaran dengan Jessica._

"Wonnie!"

"Hi Jess"

"Yah, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dilapangan tapi kau tidak ada disana" rengek Jessica manja.

"Hahaha _mian _aku hanya merasa bosan, jadi aku disini berlatih"

_Jessica nampak memanyunkan bibirnya kesal._

"Yasudah _kajja _temani aku ke kantin, aku lapar"

"Kau belum makan? Jangan bilang kau tidak sarapan pagi ini Jessie?"

"Hihihihi, aku sibuk mempersiapkan penyambutan Presiden Wonnie~ya jadi tidak sempat sarapan" ujarnya sambil menggandeng lengan Siwon.

"Aish kau ini, bagaimana kalau sakit eoh? kita makan sekarang, Joongie kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak aku akan kembali ke kelas saja"

"Kau tidak makan siang Joongie?"

"Aku tidak lapar Jessie, sudahlah kalian makan saja aku kembali dulu ne byeee"

_Aku memilih menjauh daripada harus melihat kedua pasangan itu bermesraan, eerrr pemandangan yang membuat mataku iritasi dibuatnya. _

"Omo, kelas sepi sekali ck pasti masih berburu sang Presiden eoh?" ucapku saat menemukan kelas yang kosong tak berpenghuni selain aku.

_Daripada bosan, aku memutar MP3 dari ponselku, sengaja aku tidak menggunakan earphone kubiarkan lagu itu mengalun keluar_ _dari loudspeaker ponsel, sambil sesekali aku ikut bernyanyi. Sambil bernyanyi, aku mengambil pinsil dan buku sketsa yang aku simpan di laci meja, aku senang menggambar apapun tapi aku lebih suka menggambar wajah orang. Kalian tahu bahwa aku bisa menggambar artis maupun tokoh yang hampir 99% mirip? Teman-temanku bahkan sering membayarku hanya untuk satu buah sketsa idola mereka, hehehe lumayan untuk menambah uang saku._

_Saat sedang asik menggambar Hyde vocalis Laruku, idola yang aku kagumi seseorang nampak menginterupsi kegiatan menggambarku, terlihat jelas bayangannya menutupi gambar yang ada dimeja. Aku mendongakan wajah dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati orang itu nampak melihat gambar yang kubuat._

"Gambaran yang indah nona, kau pintar sekali"

_Nona? Oke baiklah pertama aku senang dia memujiku tapi hey! Aku namja dan dia memanggilku NONA?!_

"Kau tidak lihat celanaku _ahjussi_? Aku memakai celana bukan rok!" ketusku

"O~oh maaf aku tidak melihatnya, itu karena aku terlalu kagum dengan gambaranmu dan yeah kau nampak seperti _yeoja"_

"Oh terima kasih atas pujian anda"

"Ah sekali lagi maaf aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

"Yunho! Yah kau ini kenapa disini? _Kajja _kita ke lapangan, peresmian akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

"Yuchun~ah kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini eoh? aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, bosan menunggu disana"

"Ck kau ini, sangat tidak aman kau berjalan sendiri sudahlah ayo kembali"

"_Arraseo, _yah maafkan aku ne byeee"

_Aku menghela napas dan kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan menggambarku, namun baru 10 detik aku menorehkan pinsil diatas kertas dia muncul lagi dari balik pintu._

"Gambarmu sangat bagus, namaku Jung Yunho senang berkenalan denganmu byeee"

_Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalaku, apa-apaan dia? aku tidak mengenalnya dan dia bilang senang berkenalan denganku? Ck dasar anak Presiden aneh._

_Setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari kegiatan melihat-sang Presiden-memotong-pita akupun tiba dirumah, nampak hanya ada Eomma yang sibuk menonton berita diruang keluarga, biar kutebak Eomma pasti menonton acara sang Presiden ke sekolahku and Gotcha!_

"Eomma aku pulang"

"Omo, kau sudah pulang Joongie~ah? Yah yah bagaimana rasanya bertemu Presiden eoh? apa dia setampan yang Eomma lihat di tivi? Kulitnya sangat putih apa benar-benar putih Joongie~ah?" tanya Eomma-ku antusias.

"Harusnya Eomma tanya Jessie, dia yang berhadapan langsung dengan Presiden itu"

"Aaaahh kau benar, nanti Eomma tanya Jessie hihihi tadi juga Eomma lihat dia mengalungkan sebuah bunga dan bersalaman dengan Presiden kita, aigoooo _uri Jessie neomu yepposeo_"

_Aku malas meladeni Eomma, cacing diperutku sejak jam istirahat tadi sudah berdemo dan minta di isi jadi daripada mendengar celotehan tidak jelas Eomma, lebih baik aku kedapur. Mengambil segelas jus orange dari dalam kulkas dan meminumnya benar-benar membuat tenggorokanku yang kering terasa sejuk, dan saat kubuka lemari makan hidangan yang aku yakini sangat lezat sudah terpampang nyata dihadapan-ku. Tanpa basa basi aku mencuci tangan lalu menyantap makanan yang terlihat melambai padaku._

_Setelah ini mandi, mengerjakan tugas bermain PS lalu tidur yaaaahh benar-benar membosankan sekali hidupku. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kukerjakan? Jessie setiap hari akan latihan cheer dan les menari, pergi bersama teman atau belanja ditemani Siwon, Changmin sepulang sekolah pasti langsung les pelajaran, mereka jarang ada dirumah, sednag aku? hampir 24 jam setelah pulang sekolah aku terjebak dirumah bersama Eomma, aku harus mencari kegiatan baru!_

**_MY HERO_**

"Les menggambar! Kau sangat cocok dengan kegiatan itu Joongie~ah, kau kan suka melukis"

_Celoteh Junsu yang saat ini kami sedang berada di ruang kelas, Park sam tidak masuk jadi kami dibebaskan satu mata pelajaran, meski sebenarnya Sam memberi kami setumpuk tugas, tapi toh tidak perduli, mengerjakan tugas bisa nanti tapi bermain harus saat ini juga._

"Menggambar? memang gambaranku jelek ya sampai-sampai aku harus ambil les bodoh itu?"

"Aish Joongie, bukan begitu….kau ini sudah berbakat ibaratnya kau adalah Kristal yang ditemukan didalam gua, sudah indah sudah bagus hanya saja agar Kristal itu nampak lebih mewah dan terjual mahal, maka harus dipoles dulu kan? Begitu perumpaannya Joongie"

"Omo, kau mendadak pintar Su…apa yang kau makan hari ini?"

"Eoh? euuunngg Eomma hanya masak _samgyetang waeo_?"

_Aku tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya, haaaahh ternyata dia masih saja polos kutarik kembali kalimat "kau mendadak pintar" tadi._

"Yah, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"_Ani, _hummm tapi saranmu boleh juga Su nanti akan kucoba meminta ijin Eomma dan Appa yeah jika mereka tidak keberatan mengeluarkan uang demi anaknya yang biasa-biasa ini"

"Biasa? Aigooo kau terlalu menilai rendah dirimu Joongie, kau ini luar biasa dan yang terpenting kau adalah sahabatku"

"Aku luar biasa aneh, luar biasa kuno, luar biasa bodoh dan luar biasa tidak populer"

"Dan luar biasa cantik"

"YAH KAU! Yah Kim Junsu mau kemana kau eoh? Junsuuu!"

_Cantik? Baiklah aku memang terlahir dengan wajah seperti ini, cantik! Tapi hey beberapa yeoja yang pernah dekat denganku pernah bilang bahwa aku juga tampan, meski ujung-ujungnya mereka akan merasa minder karena kalah dengan kecantikanku yang notabene seorang namja. Isn't my fault okey?! _

_Akhirnya dengan tekad bulat, aku akan menyatakan keinginanku untuk les menggambar! Ini keinginanku dan hobiku, aku berharap akan ada hal baik yang menyertaiku, karena saat kita berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita suka maka akan ada kejutan baik juga yang menyertai, tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa sejak dimulainya aku les menggambar maka takdirku berubah saat itu juga. Tuhan maha tahu aniya?_

**TBC**

**Review?**

**Sankyu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY HERO**

**.**

**.**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**SANKYU READERS **** semua saran, kritik, pujian yg membangun diterima&mdh2n author bisa menulis lebih baik lagi*bow*maaaaaaaaaaaafff karena author gabisa bales satu-satu, but BIG SANKYUUUU GOMAWOOO, hepi reading readers&hope you'll enjoying.**

**.**

**.**

_Setelah sekolah usai, aku cepat-cepat pulang dan langsung mengutarakan keinginanku untuk les menggambar pada Eomma, dan sudah kuduga Eomma menentang keinginanku, karena menurutnya menggambar bisa membuat pelajaranku yang buruk semakin bertambah buruk. Aku mencoba meyakinkannya dan berjanji agar semakin giat belajar, tapi tetap saja tidak berpengaruh padanya, aku kadang merasa bahwa Eommaku itu bukan Eomma kandungku, dia begitu galak dan tegas terhadapku tapi sikapnya berbeda dengan kedua saudaraku. Apa benar aku anak tiri?_

_Saat Appa pulang, aku mengadukan keinginanku dan yaiiiyy Appa tidak masalah jika memang hal itu yang aku suka, hahaha aku selalu cinta Appa! Dan jika Appa sudah berkata maka Eomma tidak akan berkutik, meski di iringi dengan serentetan perjanjian 'keji' dengan Eomma, bahwa aku harus rajin belajar, bahwa aku harus masuk sepuluh besar di kenaikan kelas nanti dan aku harus mau belajar bersama Changmin, hum okey isn't a big problem uknow ._

_Berbekal informasi yang aku dapat dari google, akhirnya aku dan Junsu mendatangi tempat les menggambar ternama di Seoul, tempatnya cukup nyaman, di isi oleh pengajar-pengajar berprestasi di bidangnya, terdapat banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan maupun gambar-gambar jenius yang indah, bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah tempat-nya orang yang memiliki jiwa seni, tidak seperti..._

"Joongie, kenapa mereka menggambar ayam? Apa menariknya ayam? Kenapa hanya ayam saja? Kenapa tidak ada binatang lainnya? ayam ini ayam jantan atau betina? Hahaha aku melihat ayam jadi teringat Jinki" _cerocos Junsu saat melihat satu buah lukisan ayam._

"Mungkin karena ayam itu memiliki nilai sejarah bagi si pelukisnya"

"Aaaahh begitu, atau ayam ini mungkin dulunya pernah menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang melukisnya, iya tidak Joongie?"

"Yeah mungkin, Kka kita kesana tugasmu mengantarku bukan berkomentar tentang ayam, _Kajja"_

_Aku menarik Junsu dari ruang lukis sebelum dia berceloteh tidak jelas, dan kini sampailah aku diruang pendaftaran. Mengisi form, membaca peraturan dan membayar lalu selesai. Lesnya seminggu tiga kali, dari jam 14:00 sampai 17:00 cukup lama juga tapi sepertinya akan menarik dibanding aku harus selalu bersama Eomma dirumah._

_Hari yang ditunggu-pun tiba, hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan yang aku suka, aku terlambat 10 menit dan itu semua karena Jessie yang membeli peralatan cheers-nya terlebih dahulu jadi dia baru bisa mengantarku pergi les, perlu diketahui bahwa aku tidak bisa menyetir. Guru menggambarku bernama Han Ga In, tipikal wanita cantik dan anggun, dia membolehkan aku masuk dan duduk di barisan tengah, dihadapanku sudah ada kertas gambar yang ditopang dengan tripod dari kayu, aku segera mengambil peralatan menggambarku dan mendengar interuksi dari Ga In sam._

"Kalian boleh menggambar apa saja, apapun yang ada di pikiran kalian imajinasikan lalu tuangkan, dan selamat datang untuk siswa baru yang terlambat barusan, siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Eung aku Kim Jaejoong"

"Kim Jaejoong~shi selamat datang dikelas ini semoga kau suka berada disini ne"

"Hum, _gamsahamnida_" jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, siapkan kuas kalian dan menggambarlah"

_Inilah yang aku suka dari menggambar, penuh ketenangan dan bebas, aku bebas menuangkan apapun yang ada di pikiranku diatas kertas, aku bebas memaki siapapun, memarahi siapapun, bahkan menyatakan perasaanku pada siapapun diatas selembar kertas dan sebuah pena, rasa yang tidak akan mungkin bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang seperti Junsu, Eomma, Jessie bahkan si jenius Changmin._

_Enam puluh menit berlalu, Ga In sam menepuk kedua tangannya pelan tanda bahwa kegiatan menggambar selesai. Dia mulai berjalan pelan menyusuri murid-muridnya yang nampak tegang, yeoja anggun itu memeriksa hasil lukisan para murid, aku tidak mengerti ekspresi wajahnya, selama melihat-lihat lukisan dia hanya tersenyum, tidak ada ekspresi berlebih yang menggambarkan ketidakpuasaan atau rasa suka, bisa dibilang ekspresinya sangat datar. Namun saat dia berjalan melihat gambaran-ku ekspresi wajahnya berubah, dia lebih memajukan kepalanya lalu menoleh kearahku._

"Kau menggambar Presiden Korea? Kenapa?"

"Huh? _Ani _hanya saja waktu itu Presiden berkunjung ke-sekolahku jadi yang terlintas di pikiranku ya hanya dia"

_Ga In sam nampak mengangguk, kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku pelan._

"Gambaranmu bagus, hanya saja kau tidak memakai perasaan didalamnya, hanya terdiri dari ukiran pinsil lalu kau tuangkan kedalam kertas, _that's it_"

_What? Wait, apa maksud ucapannya? Alisku berkerut tidak terima akan apa yang dia ucapkan, gambarku dikomentari tidak memiliki feel didalamnya? Aku baru masuk les dan dia sudah berkomentar tidak enak tentang lukisan-ku? Apa-apaan guru satu ini!_

"Ini lukisan yang bagus Wookie~ah aku suka tema dan goresan pinsil yang tidak terlalu tebal ataupun tipis, keseimbangan sangat dibutuhkan dalam melukis"

_MWO? Lukisan bergambar gunung yang nampak miring-miring itu dibilang bagus?! Ok baiklah aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran guru cantik-ku ini sebenarnya, hasil gambar yang sering dihargai mahal oleh teman-temanku serta pujian yang tidak jarang aku dapat dari guru-guru, sekarang dikomentari tidak adanya feel didalam lukisanku oleh satu orang yang katanya AHLI, Ah dia benar-benar menyulut emosiku!_

_Kesal, aku masukan kembali alat lukisku kedalam tas kulihat Ga In sam memandangiku yang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, tapi aneh dia tidak mencoba menahanku atau sekedar bertanya aku akan kemana? Tapi toh apa peduliku, aku cukup kesal dibuatnya, aku rasa ini hari terakhirku datang ke kelas ini besok aku akan mencari tempat les yang baru!_

_Tempat les menggambar berada di lantai dua, aku baru tahu bahwa gedung itu juga terdapat tempat untuk les musik, drama dan tari, bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah pusat kesenian, kulirik jam tanganku yang ternyata masih jam 15:20, masih terlalu sore untuk pulang, jadi aku putuskan untuk melihat-lihat. Aku bisa mendengar suara orang bernyanyi, bermain musik ataupun berlatih drama dari luar pintu. Saat aku sedang memperhatikan latihan drama dari aula, seseorang menepuk pundak-ku._

"Hi, kita bertemu lagi, kenapa kau ada disini? Kau les disini juga?"

_Eoh? dia bukankah anak Presiden itu? apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dan dia masih mengingatku?_

"_Ahjussi_?"

"Yah, kenapa memanggilku _ahjussi_? Apa aku setua itu? aku masih 22 tahun jadi belum pantas dipanggil _ahjussi_"

"Oh, baiklah maaf"

"Kau ini irit sekali bicara ya? yah apa yang kau lakukan disini hum? Kau les disini juga? Les apa yang kau ambil?"

_Anak Presiden ini benar-benar cerewet! Akan sangat cocok jika bersama Junsu._

"Aku les menggambar"

"Menggambar? kalau begitu kau ada dikelas Ga In _sam_?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hahaha aku juga mengikuti kelasnya, saat aku libur kuliah aku pasti mengikuti kelasnya, sebenarnya aku tidak pandai menggambar tapi daripada aku diam dirumah jadi tidak ada salahnya kan mengisi waktu dengan kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat?"

_Ahjussi atau hyung atau siapapun namanya, orang ini sungguh berisik sekali! berteman dengan Junsu saja sudah membuat telingaku berdengung setiap hari, sekarang harus ditambah dengan anak Presiden aneh ini._

"Eh? Kenapa kau diam?"

"Kau sedang berbicara kalau aku juga ikut bicara akan ramai nantinya"

"Ahahaha kau benar, hey panggil aku Yunho saja dan kau? Siapa namamu?"

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong"

"Aaah ne _anyeoong _Joongie"

_Alisku mengkerut menatapnya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tepat memanggil nama panggilan dari keluargaku? Apa anak Presiden ini memiliki indera ke-enam?_

"Aku panggil kau Joongie saja ne? nampak lebih cocok dengan wajahmu"

"Wajahku? Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Kau sangat lucu, jadi kalau dipanggil Joongie akan sangat cocok dengan wajah lucu-mu itu"

"_M-mwo? _lucu?"

"Hum? Wajahmu lucu seperti tokoh yang ada di dalam kartun, Mutun muka kartun"

_T-tunggu dulu, dia barusan bilang apa? Wajahku seperti tokoh kartun? KARTUN? MUKA KARTUN? YAH! Kalau saja dia bukan anak Presiden, daritadi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan itu sudah aku pukul, kakinya yang panjang sudah aku tendang, dan rambutnya yang pendek sudah aku jambak! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bilang wajahku ini mirip kartun?! Dari ribuan kartun yang aku baca semuanya JARANG yang berwajah tampan, itu berarti secara tidak langsung dia menyebutku jelek! Aaaaaahhh michieoso!_

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Muka kartun" _panggilnya saat aku putuskan untuk meninggalkan si anak Presiden gila itu_.

"Pulang!"

"Yah diluar sedang hujan, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh bersama dulu? Jarang kan ada anak Presiden yang mentraktirmu minum teh"

_Aku membalikan badanku dan menatapnya jengah._

"Dan jarang pula ada anak Presiden yang mengatakan 'wajahmu lucu seperti kartun' kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya! Permisi"

"Kau marah? Joongie~ah hey tunggu dulu"

_Aku tidak mempedulikan panggilannya, meski diluar memang sedang hujan deras sekali tapi toh saat aku keluar ada taksi yang lewat jadi tubuhku tidak terlalu basah, oh Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam? Hari ini aku dibuat kesal oleh dua orang yang baru saja bertemu denganku, yang satu guruku dan satu lagi seorang anak Presiden yang dengan seenaknya berkata wajahku seperti kartun! Aarrrgghhh ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambut Changmin(?)_

"Yah kenapa dia pergi? Haaaahh padahal aku masih ingin bersamanya"

"Yunho! aish kau ini jin lampu wasiat ya? Sering sekali menghilang, sudah kubilang kalau mau kemana-mana kau lapor dulu padaku, kau ini"

"Yuchun~ah kau ini pengawal Appaku bukan aku, kenapa kau terus mengikuti-ku eoh?"

"Selama kau ada di Korea, aku ditugaskan untuk mengawal-mu Jung"

"Dan aku tidak suka dikawal sahabatku sendiri, aku ini juara hapkido saat SMA kau tahu kan? Jadi aku bisa menjaga diri, ah sudahlah Kka temani aku minum teh dingin sekali"

"Biarpun kita bersahabat tapi saat jam kerja maka tugasku adalah menjagamu Yun"

"Aish kau cerewet sekali Chun, ne ne _mianhe _neeee _kajja _kita ke café sebelah segelas kopi atau teh nampak lebih asik daripada disini"

"Kau tidak masuk kelas menggambar?"

"_Shiruh_, lagipula Ga In _noona _tidak akan memarahi keponakannya sendiri _aniya_? Kka"

**_MY HERO_**

_Sudah dua kali aku membolos les melukis, yang pertama dengan alasan bahwa aku sakit dan kedua aku pergi bermain kerumah Junsu. Entahlah aku sangat malas pergi kesana, jika ada orang yang menyinggung tentang hasil lukisanku aku sedikit emosi, karena mereka tidak menghargai ide maupun hasil karyaku yang susah payah kubuat, jika boleh dibalik, apa bisa mereka menggambar seperti gambaranku? Aku tidak peduli itu kritik membangun atau tidak tapi aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang menilai hasil karyaku! Selfish boy huh?_

"Min, yang ini bagaimana rumusnya? Aku lupa"

_Seperti Janjiku pada Eomma, bahwa aku harus belajar bersama Changmin dan meningkatkan pelajaranku. Saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul bersama diruang keluarga, Appa dan Umma nampak sibuk menonton acara berita, sedang Jessie entah apa yang dilakukannya bersama Ipad tercintanya._

"Itu kan sudah aku jelaskan berapa kali _hyung, _masa kau tidak mengerti juga?"

"Ish aku lupa Min, lagipula rumusnya begitu panjang mana bisa kuingat"

"_Arra arra, _rumus molekul itu kelipatan dari rumus empirik RE, atau RM = (RE)n MR =(Ar C + Ar H)n = (12+1)n = 26 _n _= 2 jadi hasil molekulnya bisa kau hitung menggunakan rumus ini _hyung_"

_Aku mengerutkan alis-ku, bingung? Lebih dari bingung!_

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu _hyung_? Jangan bilang kau masih belum mengerti? Aish aku sudah menjelaskannya 11 kali _hyung_ SEBELAS KALI! Aigooo"

"YAH! Siapa bilang aku tidak mengerti? Aku hanya bingung~" _pout-ku _tidak terima.

"Sama saja itu artinya _hyung _tidak mengerti, ah sudahlah aku bisa-bisa ketularan _hyung _nantinya, daripada les menggambar lebih baik _hyung _les pelajaran saja, aku lapar mau makan"

"Kim Changchang, Jangan kau sentuh salad makan malamku awas kalau kau berani! kupatahkan kalkulatormu menjadi 100 bagian"

"Hahaha tenang Jessie _noona _aku tidak menyukai saladmu yang hanya terdiri dari selada apel dan tomat itu yaiiikk mendengarnya saja aku ingin muntah, kau ini sudah kurus _noona_ buat apa diet lagi"

"Cerewet! pokoknya jangan kau sentuh semua makanan-makananku! Termasuk susu sapi Ilsan"

"Dasar Barbie pelit!"

"Kelebihan kalsium!"

"Jess, kau bisa bantu aku tidak?"

"Joongie, kalau kau mau tanya soal _fashion music dancing _or apapun yang berhubungan dengan ke-popularitasan ok aku bisa, tapi kalau kau bertanya tentang rumus-rumus yang nampak seperti kaki cicak itu dimataku no no no, _sorry boy_"

_Oke aku salah tidak seharusnya aku bertanya pada Jessica si Barbie, lalu harus bagaimana lagi aku mengerjakan tugasku sekarang?! Pusing, aku hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutku kesal._

"Ehem, kerjakan tugasmu Joongie sayang"

_Kulirik Eommaku yang berdehem dan memberikanku senyum 'manis' yang menurutku lebih seperti seringai saat aku mulai stress dengan tugasku. Akhirnya dengan mata yang sudah mulai mengantuk aku kembali berkutat menatap sepuluh soal tugas Kimia yang baru dua soal aku kerjakan dengan benar sejak sejam yang lalu._

**TING TONG~**

"Biar kubuka"

**CKLEK~**

"Eoh? Woonie~ya? Ada apa kemari malam-malam begini?"

"Hi Jess, _aniya _aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini untuk _ahjumma _dan _ahjussi_, apa mereka ada?"

"Tentu sayang, _kajja _masuklah"

"_Anyeong ahjumma ahjussi _apa kabar? _Mian _aku datang malam-malam mengganggu waktu istirahat _ahjumma _dan _ahjussi_"

"Siwonie, Kka duduklah tidak apa-apa kami sedang menonton tivi" sahut Appa.

"_Ahjussi _ini ada oleh-oleh dari _Seatlle _Appa baru saja pulang dari USA kemarin dan membawakan kopi khas darisana"

"_Jinjja? _Aigooo kenapa kau repot-repot Siwon~ah, tahu saja kalau kami pecinta kopi"

"Eomma pecinta barang gratisan bukan hanya kopi" _desisku_

"Jaejoongie kerjakan tugasmu!"

"Neeeeeee"

"Ah Siwon~ya kau mau minum apa? Bagaimana kalau teh?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot _ahjumma"_

"Ah tidak repot, tunggulah sebentar dan _gomawo _ne oleh-olehnya"

"Ne _ahjumma _sama-sama, eh mana Changmin?"

"Di dapur seperti biasa" ucap Jessica

"Hummm, Joongie kau sedang apa? Mengerjakan PR?"

"Yeah begitulah" _sahutku malas_

"PR apa? Coba kulihat"

_Siwon nampak mengambil buku tugasku, dia membaca dan menanggukan kepalanya, seperti mengerti tentang tugas yang diberikan Kangin sam padaku._

"Ini rumus inti molekul coba kau cari dulu rumus RM-nya baru kau bisa menemukan jawabannya Joongie, kau bisa juga menggunakan rumus ini tapi terlalu rumit, ada rumus yang lebih mudah dari ini, mana pensilmu? Kuberi rumus yang lebih mudah"

_See? Bukankah dia sangat sempurna aniya? Tampan, the king of basketball, pintar dalam pelajaran, sopan ramah, geeezzz Jessie benar-benar beruntung mendapatkannya!_

"Ini, coba kau kerjakan menggunakan rumus ini sudah kupermudah" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_"_ jawabku seadanya, karena tidak mungkinkan kalau aku tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya? Bisa-bisa Jessie akan melemparku dengan sepatu hak tingginya._

_Kucoba mengerjakan rumus yang diberikan Siwon padaku, dan benar saja Kimia jadi terlihat lebih mudah dbanding rumus yang diberikan si tiang itu, soal berikutnya-pun terasa lebih gampang karena Siwon ikut membantu, meski Eomma-ku protes karena menurut Eomma, Changminlah yang harusnya membantuku, tapi yasudahlah yang penting tugasku kan cepat selesai dan aku bisa segera tidur._

**…**

_Aku berdiri di depan gedung kesenian tempatku les menggambar, ish aku malas sekali harus kembali kesana, mood menggambarku menjadi berantakan hanya karena guru itu, tapi kalau aku tidak pergi maka mereka akan menelpon kerumah atau bahkan mengirim surat teguran, dan kalau sudah begitu maka aku harus siap-siap mendengarkan Eomma berpidato sepanjang hari. __Kulirik jam tanganku, masih 15 menit lagi sebelum les dimulai, lebih baik terlambat bukan daripada harus tidak masuk sama sekali, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyesap segelas coffee latte hangat dengan tiramisu cake yang terletak di café sebelah gedung, yeah telat satu jam sepertinya tidak masalah._

_Setelah memesan aku duduk di kursi panjang dengan meja yang menghadap jendela agar bisa memandang keluar, hari ini cuaca mendung dengan suhu yang cukup dingin ditambah hujan kecil yang mengguyur Seoul sejak siang, banyak orang berlalu lalang menggunakan payung dan mantel yang tebal. Setelah pesananku datang langsung saja kugenggam kedua tanganku di mug kecil itu, sekedar untuk memindahkan suhu panas coffee ke tanganku yang hampir membeku, aku meminumnya perlahan sambil tetap kedua mataku menatap jalanan, kupotong tiramisu itu menjadi beberapa bagian lalu dengan garpu kecil aku masukan cake manis kesukaanku itu kedalam mulut, rasanya tidak buruk meski aku lebih suka dengan tiramisu buatanku sendiri._

_Aku paling suka dengan ketenangan seperti ini, duduk menghadap jendela sambil menyesap secangkir teh atau coffee lalu memikirkkan apa yang sudah kulakukan maupun yang ingin kulakukan tanpa ada siapapun yang mengganggu, mungkin karena sejak kecil aku selalu terbiasa sendiri, well sebagai anak tengah terkadang orang tuaku lupa bahwa mereka masih memiliki aku selain Jessie dan Minnie._

_Alis mataku mengkerut manakala tiba-tiba aku melihat beberapa polisi nampak berbaris, mereka meminta kepada pejalan kaki untuk menjauh beberapa meter dari gedung kesenian tempat aku les menggambar, seolah tempat itu disterilkan. Beberapa orang yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan tidak mengidahkan perintah polisi, mereka justru bergumul di sekitar pintu masuk gedung kesenian untuk melihat ada apa sebenarnya? Apa terjadi pembunuhan? Perampokan? Ah tidak mungkin, kalau memang iya terjadi sesuatu aku pasti akan mendengarnya, karena sejak tadi aku kan berada disini._

_Yeah kejadian yang tidak terlalu penting untuk aku hiraukan, lebih baik aku segera masuk kedalam gedung sebelum nanti akan semakin kesulitan untuk masuk karena polisi-polisi itu nampak sudah memblokir jalan masuk menuju gedung kesenian._

"Permisi, anda tidak boleh masuk nona"

_Lagi, aku selalu disangka yeoja!_

"Pertama saya adalah murid menggambar disini dan saya sudah telat hampir 30 menit, kedua tolong tajamkan mata anda dengan baik tuan, saya ini _namja NAM-JA! _Jadi permisi saya mau lewat"

"Ah _mianhe _saya tidak tahu, mungkin karena anda terlalu cantik"

"Oh yeah" _deliku kesal_

"Tapi tetap anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam sampai Presiden Jung masuk terlebih dahulu"

"_M-mwo?_ Presiden? Maksud anda?"

_Saat pertanyaanku belum selesai terjawab, terdengar suara sirine tak jauh darisana aku hapal betul sirine apa itu, karena saat Presiden Jung datang ke sekolah bunyi sirine yang sama juga terdengar. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Presiden yang menurut Jessie tampan itu berkunjung kesini? apa dia mau membuat gedung kesenian ini menjadi pusat budaya internasional juga?_

_Saat melihat rombongan polisi datang, orang-orang semakin tidak sabar untuk melihat sang Presiden, mereka mendorongku maju kedepan, Oh no aku tidak mau lagi terjepit diantara kerumunan orang seperti saat Presiden itu datang kesekolah-ku, baiklah aku akan pindah ke barisan belakang, ada bagusnya hari ini Presiden datang jadi ada alasan kenapa aku terlambat aniya? Hehehe_

_Aku benar-benar berdiri dibelakang sekarang, menjauh dari kerumunan massa dan para wartawan yang datang untuk meliput aksi sang Presiden, kulirik seorang pria berdiri tak jauh disampingku, bermantel coklat panjang topi hitam dan kacamata hitam membingkai matanya, apa tidak salah memakai kacamata hitam di hari semendung ini? Ahjussi bermantel itu mungkin sangat ingin melihat sosok Presiden, sehingga dia menaiki sebuah kotak yang cukup tinggi agar bisa melihat lebih jelas saat Presiden bernama lengkap Jung Ji Hoon tiba._

_Suara blitz kamera mulai terdengar, wartawan dan wartawati melaporkan apa yang mereka lihat saat Presiden Jung tiba. Presiden Korea Selatan termuda itu nampak selalu eye catching, meski pakaiannya tidak seformal biasanya, hanya mengenakan jaket coklat panjang dan celana hitam, aura kewibawaan selalu terpancar jelas menguar dari senyum kharismatiknya. Menurut informasi yang kudengar dari wartawati yang berada tak jauh di depanku, Presiden datang untuk mengunjungi adik perempuannya yang bekerja sebagai guru disana, wait…jadi ada adik Presiden yang mengajar di gedung kesenian tempatku belajar menggambar? Benarkah? Guru apa? Siapa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu._

_Kerumunan semakin ricuh saat sang Presiden berjalan lambat sekedar untuk menyapa warganya, dengan ramah Presiden Jung menyalami orang-orang yang terus memanggil namanya, selalu seperti ini ribut sekali dan aku tidak suka keributan seperti ini, terlalu bising, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam café namun saat aku berbalik ahjussi bermantel yang saat ini sudah berada tepat disampingku tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mantel tebalnya, mataku yang pada dasarnya sudah besar ini semakin membesar saat tahu apa yang ahjussi bermantel itu keluarkan, sebuah senjata laras kecil! Aku tidak tahu tipe berapa itu, tapi senjata itu sering aku lihat di film film James Bond! Oh Tuhan apa yang akan ahjussi itu lakukan?! Apa dia akan menembak Presiden?_

_**DOR!**_

_Ahjussi itu melesatkan satu peluru kedepan, namun usahanya gagal, semua warga panik termasuk aku yang langsung tertunduk sambil menutup kedua telingaku, sang Presiden langsung dilindungi para secret service, ahjussi bermantel tidak putus asa, saat warga berlarian karena panik dia langsung berjalan maju menuju Presiden Jung, apa yang akan dilakukannya?! __Jantungku berdebar, keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisku, sungguh aku tidak pernah merasa setakut ini! tubuhku bergetar, aku melirik ahjussi bermantel masih terus melancarkan tembakan ke-udara, pengawal Presiden tidak bisa menemukan ahjussi itu karena ricuhnya warga yang berlarian. _

_Kembali senjata itu ia bidikan kearah Presiden yang masih dilindungi para pengawalnya, mereka akan membawa Presiden kembali ke mobil tapi sepertinya ahjussi bermantel sudah mengunci pergerakan 'korbannya'. Melihat itu mendadak aku bediri, e__ntah apa yang terjadi denganku? tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku bekerja tanpa sepengetahuan otak-ku, aku berlari saat ahjussi bermantel itu kembali melepaskan pelurunya, saat itu juga aku menerjangnya._

"Ah! _a-appo...Eomma~_"

_Dan kalimat terakhir yang kudengar adalah 'Bawa anak ini ke Rumah Sakit PPALI!' Setelah itu semuanya terasa berputar, kepalaku sakit sekali, lengan kananku seperti tertindih sesuatu yang berat lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap._

**TBC**

**Ada yang nanya siapa Eomma Appa Kim?**

**Appa : Kim Hee Gun aka Kang GARY**

**Eomma : Song Ji Hyo**

**ripiyuw?**

** irisachunsa my tweetah for more suggestions&criticisms!**

**mention for following back :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY HERO**

**.**

**.**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**Sankyu buat dukungannya it mean a lot for me, kata yang dicetak miring menandakan self monolog atau biasa dikenal POV dan di FF ini hanya Jaejoong yang melakukan self monolog. Selamat membaca :D**

**.**

**.**

***SEOUL HOSPITAL***

"Ngghhh…."

_Aku melenguh dan menggerakan badanku pelan, seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku seperti sudah berabad lamanya tidak digerakan. Samar kudengar suara Umma yang memanggil namaku. Perlahan kucoba membuka mata meminimalisir cahaya yang masuk._

"Joongie? Joongie _chagy _kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"Joongie kau sudah sadar? Anak Appa sudah bangun?"

_Omo, semuanya berkumpul disini? Umma, Appa, Jessie dan Minnie. Ah kepalaku pusing sekali, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kejadian terakhir yang kuingat aku dengan berani oke ralat! Aku dengan bodohnya menerjang lelaki bermantel karena ia ingin menembak Presiden, lalu setelahnya? Aku lupa._

"Hei cantik bagaimana keadaanmu hm?"

"Jessie, apa yang terjadi denganku?" _tanyaku lemah._

"Kau tertembak, lukanya mengenai lengan kananmu tapi kau baik-baik saja hanya diharuskan memakai _gips _untuk sementara"

"_M-mwo? _tertembak? tapi….ouch!"

"Yah! Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, bekas operasinya masih belum kering"

"_Hyung, _kau hebat sekali tertembak demi menyelamatkan Presiden kita, aku tidak menyangka _hyung _bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna"

_Aku tidak mendengarkan ocehan Changmin, tangan kananku sakit sekali meski di gyps tapi nyerinya masih terasa. _

"Suara apa itu diluar? ribut sekali" _sayup-sayup aku menangkap suara yang entah darimana berteriak memanggil namaku._

"Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi pahlawan sekarang Joongie"

"_Mwo_? apa maksudmu Jess_?_"

"Kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang bintang adiku sayang, mereka yang dibawah itu adalah penggemar-penggemarmu, kau dengar? Mereka memanggil manggil namamu sejak tadi"

"B-bintang? Jangan berbelit-belit Jessica"

"_Im serious _Jjong, _you are famous now_…kau sudah menyelamatkan seorang Presiden! Dan itu bukan penyelamatan yang biasa Kim"

_Mwo? terkenal? Aku menjadi terkenal hanya karena menyelamatkan seorang Presiden? Hum ok baiklah, terdengar konyol._

**CKLEK~**

"Anyeonghaseo"

"_A-anyeong _Presiden Jung, si-silahkan duduk yah Minnie kau ambilkan kursi untuk Presiden"

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, Presiden Jung akan menjenguk Joongie…untung aku tidak salah kostum hari ini"

_Kudengar Jessie mengoceh pelan. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan seseorang yang baru saja masuk ditemani beberapa pengawal pribadi, seorang wanita yang aku yakini adalah istrinya dan….si namja wajah kecil itu lagi?_

"Silahkan duduk Jung _sajangnim, _apa ada yang anda perlukan lagi? apa anda mau secangkir kopi teh atau air putih?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot tuan Kim terima kasih, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan pahlawanku…ah perkenalkan ini istriku Kim Tae Hee dan ini puteraku satu-satunya Jung Yunho"

_Kulihat wanita cantik istri Presiden itu tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan Umma dengan sopan, dia benar-benar ibu Negara yang sempurna. Bagaimana tidak jika ia memiliki suami yang tampan, seorang Presiden yang dicintai rakyatnya dan anak yang tampan…wait? Aku bilang apa tadi? Oke anggaplah aku tidak mengatakan apapun di kalimat terakhir, ehem._

"_Anyeong _Jaejoong~ah, namaku Kim Tae Hee terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawa suamiku, kau benar-benar seseorang yang sangat berani"

"_A-anyeong _Nyonya Jung"

_Isteri cantik Presiden itu hanya tersenyum kepadaku, kulirik anaknya yang berdiri tepat dibelakang sang Umma malah terkikik, Ish pabo._

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar operasinya berjalan lancar dan pelurunya sudah dikeluarkan, kau baik-baik saja?"

_Aku mendudukan diriku di tempat tidur, tidak sopan jika aku berbaring di depan Presiden meski yeah tanganku masih terasa sangat sakit. Presiden Jung membantuku duduk dengan menopang tanganku yang satu lagi._

"Joongie kami sudah dioperasi dan pelurunya sudah diambil _sajangnim_, untung saja hanya mengenai tangannya, kami benar-benar khawatir saat pihak Rumah Sakit menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa Joongie tertembak" _jawab Umma._

"Ne, aku juga sedikit terkejut saat salah satu pengawalku mengatakan ada warga sipil yang tertembak, saat itu aku tidak bisa langsung ke Rumah Sakit karena menurut staff keamanan Presiden ditakukan akan ada pemberontakan lain, maaf aku sedikit terlambat menjenguk Jaejoong"

"Tidak apa-apa Jung _sajangnim _justru kami yang tidak enak karena anda memiliki waktu untuk menjenguk Joongie kami"

"Dia adalah pahlwanku bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang untuk melihat keadaannya"

"P-pahlawan?" _tanyaku pelan_

"Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku tentu saja kau penolongku Jaejoong~ah" _ucap Presiden Jung ramah._

"_Keunde _aku tidak sehebat itu _sajangnim_, itu hanya kebetulan saja"

"Suatu kebetulan yang menyebabkan kau menjadi seorang pahlawan kalau begitu"

_Oke cukup, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantah lagi, aku seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA harus berdebat dengan seorang Presiden Korea, bodoh kalau aku melanjutkannya._

"Presiden Jung, memangnya siapa lelaki itu? kenapa dia berniat menembak anda? Lalu apa dia sudah ditangkap?" _tanya Changmin menggebu_.

"Lelaki itu adalah pemberontak sayap kiri, aku juga belum mendapatkan informasinya secara pasti karena dia masih belum mau membuka mulut saat diinterogasi, tapi menurut pihak keamanan lelaki itu berasal dari Korea Utara yang berniat melakukan pemberontakan disini, entah apa motifnya"

"_Jeongmal_? Benar-benar mengerikan, tapi syukurlah dia sudah tertangkap kalau tidak aku khawatir dengan nasib Joongie kami, aku takut ada yang membalas dendam"_  
_

"Hm, dia memang sudah tertangkap tapi kami yakin dia tidak bekerja sendiri, meski begitu kalian tenang saja, karena aku sudah menyuruh beberapa petugas untuk melakukan penjagaan di lingkungan rumah, sekolah dan Rumah Sakit, Jaejoong bisa dibilang adalah saksi kunci, karena itu penjagaan terhadap saksi akan diprioritaskan"

"Ne, kami sedikit khawatir bagaimana nasib Joongie nantinya, tapi jika _sajangnim _sudah mengatakan akan melindungi Joongie, aku lega mendengarnya" _ucap Umma sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan._

"YAH! Lepaskan aku! Aku ini temannya Joongie aku ingin menjenguknya, YAH! AKU BUKAN TERORIS aish!"

"Su?"

"Joongie~ah, orang berjidat lebar ini melarangku masuk dia bilang aku teroris! Bagaimana mungkin aku teroris sedangkan aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu sejak kecil! Menyebalkan"

"_A-ahjussi _dia sahabatku namanya Kim Junsu dia bukan teroris, sungguh"

"Tapi prosedur penjagaan terhadap saksi harus tetap dijalankan Jaejoong~shi"

"Yuchun~ah, biarkan dia masuk"

"Eh? N-nde _sajangnim"_

"Wueeeeeee sudah kubilang padamu kan _ahjussi_ jidat lebar aku ini temannya Joongie bukan teroris! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi teroris dengan wajah imut seperti ini, ish _pabo_"

"K-kau"

"Wae?"

"Su sudah, _kajja_ kemarilah"

"Joongie~ah bagaimana keadaanmu huh? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagian mana yang tertembak? Sakitkah?"

"Hum yeah beginilah"

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Joongie, aku mencemaskanmu"

_Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan tulus Junsu, ia memang sahabat terbaik yang aku punya, tapi dibalik ketulusan hatinya sepertinya ia lupa menyapa seseorang yang ada di hadapannya, seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi fotografer dadakan karena kedatangannya di sekolah kami._

"Junsu~ah perkenalkan ini…"

"OMO! J-Jung _sajangnim_? Presiden Korea Selatan paling tampan sedunia? Omo…omo…."

_Kulihat Presiden Jung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah terkejut Junsu, sedang si bebek tidak bisa berkata apapun selain mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memfoto Presiden tampan bersama dirinya -_-_

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu maaf tidak bisa menemani terlalu lama karena ada beberapa hal yang harus saya kerjakan"

"Ah _gwaenchana _Presiden Jung, terima kasih sudah menjenguk Joongie"

_Presiden itu mendekatkan tangan kanannya padaku dan mengacak rambutku pelan, geezzz dia memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil._

"Cepat sembuh ne Joongie"

"Ne Jung _sajangnim gomapda_"

_Keluarga Presiden Jung berpamitan dengan Umma, Appa Jessie Minnie dan Junsu, Umma Appa ikut mengantarkan keluarga Presiden keluar dari kamar rawatku, but wait kenapa anak Presiden ini masih ada didalam kamar?_

"Oi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Tanganmu terluka kau pasti akan absen dari kelas melukis lagi hum?"

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Menyindir? Aku tidak menyindirmu, tanganmu terluka sudah pasti kau tidak akan masuk kelas melukis…lagi kan?" _dia tertawa kecil, membuatku ingin menjambak rambut brunetnya._

"Joongie _baby_, aku harus pergi aku ada jadwal latihan _cheer _nanti malam setelah latihan aku akan menjengukmu bersama Siwon, aku sudah memberitahunya dan dia mengatakan maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu sekarang karena sedang latihan basket"

"Kau mau pergi Jess? sekarang? tidak bisakah kau ijin sehari? Adikmu ini sedang sakit"

"_Mian_ _honey _lusa sudah pertandingan jadi hari ini adalah latihan terakhir…lagipula kau sudah ada pangeran tampan yang akan menemanimu disini jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" _dari lirikan matanya aku tahu si blondie ini sedang menggodaku_.

"Jessie~"

_See? dia malah menanggapinya dengan tertawa, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mautku dia berpamitan kepada anak Presiden Jung yang aku lupa siapa namanya? Yunhi? Yunhu? Yuhu? Yahoo?_

"Jessie _noona _tunggu aku ikut, _hyung _aku juga ijin ne aku harus kerumah Kyunie ada tugas kelompok dengannya, bye _hyung, _Yunho _hyung _aku permisi dulu ne"

_Ah ne Yunho, itu namanya. Dan setelah semuanya pergi, hanya tinggal aku Yunho dan Junsu meski Junsu kini lebih sibuk menonton tivi karena ada pertandingan bola._

"Kau membolos eoh?"

_Aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya melirik kearahnya sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan menarik kursi agar lebih dekat dengan ranjang kamar rawatku._

"Kejadian penembakan sekitar pukul 14:30 dan kau masih berada disana, itu artinya kau membolos, benarkan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Ahahaha kau ini lucu sekali Joongie, irit sekali bicara, jarang tersenyum dan mudah sekali marah, benar-benar unik"

"_Wae?_ Kau ingin bilang kalau wajahku seperti kartun lagi?"

"Tidak perlu kubilang kau memang seperti kartun"

_Aku memberikan si anak presiden itu deathglare terbaiku, tapi dia tetap tertawa, ish menyebalkan!_

"Ah ne aku lupa! Joongie~ah ini aku bawakan boneka gajahmu yang tertinggal dirumahku waktu kau menginap"

"Omo, Bunja! Hueeeeeee bunjakuuu aku kira kau hilang kemana, ternyata dirumah Suie eoh? dasar gajah nakal"

"Kau suka boneka?"

"Aku hanya suka gajah tidak suka boneka! heumm _aniya _aku juga suka hello kitty"

"_See_? Apa kubilang, kau benar-benar langka Jaejoong~ah"

"Yah! kau pikir aku ini panda yang harus dilindungi karena sudah langka?" _sinisku_

"Yep seperti itulah, kau benar-benar harus dilindungi karena kau sesuatu yang berharga dan langka"

_Aku? Panda? Hewan bertubuh besar dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya?! What the…? Hewan itu jauh lebih mirip Seungri daripada aku! Dan apa itu? dilindungi? Kenapa aku harus dilindungi? Oh Tuhaaannn kenapa aku harus bertemu orang ini!_

"Joongie, aku lapar kau punya roti?"

"Coba kau lihat dilemari sebelah sana"

"_Opsoyo_, aku mau beli saja kau mau?"

"_Ani"_

"Hum baiklah, ah tuan tampan kau mau roti?"

"Tidak terima kasih" _ucapnya masih dengan senyum ramahnya._

"_Arraso, _aku beli dulu ne Joongie"

_Dan sekarang aku sukses berdua saja dengan anak presiden itu, kemana Umma dan Appa? Kenapa lama sekali, aish aku sungguh tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini._

"Kau sudah makan? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Atau kau mau minum? Susu jus air putih?"

"Aku tidak ingin minum Yunho~shi"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa yang kau mau? Katakan padaku"

"Aku mau kau diam, kau ini cerewet sekali"

"Aku punya mulut untuk bicara jadi untuk apa aku diam jika aku memiliki mulut"

_Habis sudah kata-kataku untuk melawan si wajah alien satu ini, Ayah dan anak sama saja tidak pernah bisa dibantah._

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau berani sekali Joongie melawan penjahat itu, kau tidak takut?"

"Aku namja, apa yang kutakutkan?"

"Omo, benarkah kau namja? Aigooo kukira kau seorang yeoja Joongie~ah"

_Sepertinya orang ini sangat suka aku mendeathglare-nya._

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Ahahahaha _jinjja_? Kau tahu baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku menyebalkan, karena biasanya mereka mengatakan aku orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan"

"Itu karena kau anak seorang Presiden jadi mereka memujimu"

"Hum, mungkin juga begitu, lalu kenapa kau tidak memujiku?"

"Apa yang harus kupuji darimu?"

"Apapun, hmmm misalnya aku tampan, baik hati, menawan"

_"M-mwo?_ percaya diri sekali kau, aku tidak akan memujimu hanya karena kau anak Presiden negara ini"

"Benarkah? jadi kau akan memujiku kalau aku bukan anak Presiden?"

"Ck, kau bukan temanku jadi buat apa aku memujimu!"

"Kalau begitu kau mau menjadi temanku?"

_Aku kembali meliriknya, si Jung berwajah kecil itu hanya tersenyum kearahku dan entah kenapa membuatku gugup hanya dengan senyumnya yang mengembang seperti itu. __Sejenak ruangan kamarku terasa sunyi karena namja dia seperti sedang membalas pesan di Iphone-nya._

**CKLEK~**

_Pintu kamar rawatku terbuka, nampaklah seorang perawat membawa nampan yang tertutupi kain putih, perawat itu sekilas tersenyum padaku. Saat penutup kain itu dibuka aku bisa melihat sebuah suntikan disana, hmmm sepertinya aku akan diberi obat lagi._

"Apa ini obat suster?"

"Ne Jaejoong~shi, ini sudah waktunya menyuntikan obat pereda nyeri untuk tanganmu"

"Hum baiklah, kebetulan sejak tadi lenganku berdenyut sakit sekali"

"Itu karena efek obat biusnya sudah hampir habis, karena itu harus disuntikan pereda nyeri ini"

_Tepat saat suntikan itu akan mengenai selang infusku, Yunho menahan lengan suster perawat itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

"Suntikan apa ini?"

"I-ini suntikan pereda nyeri tuan, agar pasien tidak merasakan sakit di lengan yang baru saja di operasi"

"Kenapa bukan dokter Hankyung yang memberinya obat? Appaku hanya memberikan wewenang kepada dokter Hankyung"

"D-dokter Hankyung s-sedang mengoperasi seseorang j-jadi aku yang menggantikannya sementara"

"Kalau dokter Hankyung tidak ada maka dimana dokter Zhoumi?"

"I-itu"

"Yunho~shi, kau ini kenapa? suster ini ingin memberiku obat kenapa kau melarangnya?"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh disuntik Jaejoong~ah yang berhak memberimu obat hanyalah dokter Hankyung dan dokter Zhoumi, kedua dokter itu adalah dokter pribadi Appaku" _ucap Yunho tegas tanpa melihat kearahku sedikitpun, tatapan tajamnya hanya ia tujukan pada perawat yang wajahnya terlihat pucat itu._

"Suntikan itu pada tubuhmu"

"Eh?"

_Aku dan perawat wanita itu sama terkejutnya, apa yang Yunho katakan barusan? Menyuruh perawat itu menyuntikan obatku ditubuhnya? Kau gila Jung!_

"T-tapi…"

"Yunho! Kau ini kenapa? obat itu ditujukan untuk tubuhku bukan tubuhnya, kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?"

"_Analgesika _tidaklah berbahaya jika digunakan dalam dosis yang benar, jadi….aku pikir perawat ini akan baik-baik saja Joongie"

"Yunho _keunde…._"

"Aku harus tahu apa yang ia bawa itu benar-benar obat atau…."

"Yunho kau berlebihan"

"Sudah kubilang kau harus dilindungi Jaejoong!"

_Tatapan matanya sangat dingin saat memandangku, jujur membuatku sedikit takut._

"Sekarang suntikan obat itu ditubuhmu"

_Suster perawat itu tidak menjawab, bisa kulihat ia dilanda kepanikan dan ketakutan yang luar biasa, si Jung satu ini sungguh keterlaluan! Bagaimana mungkin ia mengira bahwa perawat ini akan membunuhku?_

"_Ppaliwa!"_

_Kulihat perawat itu menggerakan tangannya, sepertinya ia akan menyuntikan jarum itu ke lengannya sendiri._

"Lakukan"

_Perlahan, jarum itu benar-benar sudah akan menempel di kulitnya namun tepat pada saat itu._

**BUAGH~!**

_Kejadiannya begitu cepat, entah kenapa perawat itu justru menyerang Yunho, dan dengan sigap Yunho menepis serangan perawat wanita yang oh gosh dia sangat pintar bela diri, wait ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

"Ah"

_Kudengar perawat wanita itu meringis saat Yunho memegang tangannya, namun ia tidak menyerah, kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang Yunho keduanya bergulat diatas lantai sekarang dengan tubuh perawat itu yang mengunci pergerakan Yunho, eottoke? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Yun…Yunho ah"

_Aku mencoba membantu Yunho namun aku tidak bisa menjaga keseimbanganku sehingga membuatku jatuh dengan tangan yang tertindih tubuhku, sakit sekali._

"Jaejoong~ah!"

_Dengan cepat, Yunho membalikan keadaan, perawat itu kini sudah dalam posisi 'dikunci' oleh Yunho dan tepat pada saat itu._

"Yunho~shi?"

"Joongie!"

_Junsu dan pengawal itu masuk kedalam kamar rawatku bersamaan, pengawal berwajah tampan itu membantu Yunho dan segera memborgol perawat palsu yang diyakini sebagai komplotan orang yang menyerang Presiden, dan Junsu membantuku berdiri._

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa? Lenganmu bagaimana?"

_Tanya Yunho khawatir saat aku sudah kembali berbaring di tempat tidur_

"Yunho~shi maafkan aku, aku tadi sedang di ruang control untuk memeriksa kamera keamanan di rumah sakit ini"

"Tidak apa-apa Yuchun~ah, aku bisa mengatasi perawat gadungan ini sendiri, Kka kau bawalah dia"

"Ne Yunho~shi"

_Kulihat namja pengawal itu menyeret sang perawat palsu keluar dari kamar rawatku, perawat itu seperti tidak menyesal sama sekali dia malah menatapku dan menyeringai kearahku, sedikit menakutkan._

"Joongie, kau tidak apa-apa? Lenganmu bagaimana? Akan kupanggilkan dokter"

_Junsu dengan sigap berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter, bisa kulihat kecemasan mewarnai kedua matanya._

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhm! _Gwaenchanayo, _Yunho~ah siapa orang tadi? kenapa dia menyerangmu?"_  
_

"Sepertinya dia salah satu komplotan orang yang menyerang Appaku, aku sudah curiga padanya sejak ia datang, karena Appa menyuruh kedua dokter pribadinya-lah yang akan menanganimu secara total bukan perawat"

"A-apa dia datang untuk...membunuhku?" _oke aku mulai merasa sangat takut sekarang_

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi kau tenanglah kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi aku akan melakukan penjagaan ketat terhadapmu dan keluargamu"

"T-tapi kenapa mereka menyerangku? kenapa mereka mau membunuhku?"

"Karena kau adalah saksi kunci dari peristiwa penembakan itu Joongie, karena itu mereka ingin menghilangkanmu"

"M-menghilangkanku?" _aku bergidik ngeri saat mengucapkannya._

"Ne, tapi tenanglah sekarang kau baik-baik saja"

_Meski Yunho bilang aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi tetap dadaku berdegup kencang karena takut, aku merasa hidupku sedikit tidak aman sekarang._

"Ah"

_Aku menatap Yunho, aku baru sadar bahwa wajahnya berkeringat seperti sedang menahan sakit dan itu, ada apa di pipi kanannya? apa itu...darah?_

"Y-Yun pipimu berdarah"

"Hum? Benarkah? Kau tenang saja ini hanya luka kecil"

"Yunho tapi…aish dimana Junsu? memanggil dokter lama sekali"

_Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, Yunho nampak meringis kesakitan dia mencengkram baju yang terletak disebelah kiri, itu berarti tepat di jantungnya dia merasa nyeri, tunggu dulu…apa yang terjadi padanya?_

"Yunho…Yunho~ah!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY HERO**

**Cast**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Sankyu buat dukungannya it mean a lot for me, kata yang dicetak miring menandakan self monolog atau biasa dikenal POV dan di FF ini hanya Jaejoong yang melakukan self monolog. Mianhe sebulan sekali updatenya diusahakan agar bisa lebih cepat :) kemungkinan 2 chap lagi ff ini tamat, hepi reading readers#kecupwet.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah tragedi percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Presiden Korea Selatan, yang akhirnya berhasil digagalkan oleh seorang siswa SMA bernama Kim Jaejoong, maka penjagaan terhadap namja kelewat cantik itu makin diperketat, ia bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa saat ada seorang wanita yang menyamar menjadi perawat untuk membunuhnya, namun ia masih beruntung karena diselamatkan oleh putra Presiden yang nampaknya telah menaruh hati padanya.

Sang putra Presiden tampan mendapat goresan suntikan dari si perawat palsu dan menyebabkan sakit pada jantungnya, rupanya racun itu adalah racun mematikan yang berbahaya jadi meski hanya tergores dapat menyebabkan sakit luar biasa pada organ tubuh terutama jantung. Namun untunglah tim dokter bertindak cepat sehingga nyawa Jung Yunho, putera tunggal Presiden Jung itu selamat.

"Kubilang tidak usah menungguku di sekolah! Kenapa kau senang sekali menggangguku eoh?" ucap Jaejoong ketus saat dirinya tiba di parkiran sekolah. Jaejoong diperbolehkan sekolah setelah 10 hari keluar dari Rumah Sakit, dan dengan sepihak Yunho memutuskan untuk menjaga 'tambang emasnya' itu.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu cantik, aku hanya melindungimu kajja masuklah"

"Mwo? melindungiku? Jung Yunho~shi...setiap hari dikelas aku dijaga oleh dua bodyguard, saat pulang sekolah ada empat penjaga didalam mobilku, belum ditambah puluhan polisi yang menyamar berjaga di sekitar rumahku selama dua puluh empat jam! Apa aku harus mendapat penjagaan darimu juga huh?"

"Tentu saja, kau ingat kejadian di rumah sakit waktu itu..."

"Jung Yunho Stop! berhentilah membicarakan hal itu, kau sudah ratusan ani jutaan kali membahasnya, oke aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu waktu itu keunde jangan terus mengikuti-ku terus seperti ini, apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?"

"Kau cerewet sekali Jaejoong~shi" ucap Yunho sambil membungkukan badannya agar sejajar dengan Jaejoong yang memang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, ia bahkan memajukan wajahnya sehingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah sempurna Jaejoong, takjub? Tentu saja Yunho sangat amat takjub dengan keindahan wajah itu, bahkan ia tidak percaya bahwa Jaejoong itu adalah namja_._

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja" senyum Yunho terkembang indah, membuat wajah Jaejoong mendadak panas.

"Kau pulang bersama-ku hm? Aku sudah sangat lapar, aku ingin mencicipi masakan buatanmu lagi, boleh?" ucap Yunho sambil kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

"Ish kau ini senang sekali makan dirumahku, apa masakan dirumahmu tidak enak?"

"Ani, masakan mereka sangat lezat karena protokol istana menyiadakan koki terbaik bagi keluarga Presiden"

"Lalu kenapa kau suka dengan masakanku?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Itu karena kau yang membuatnya, Kka kita pulang ini sudah hampir sore" tanpa ijin, Yunho menggandeng tangan mungil Jaejoong yang terasa sangat pas di tangan besar Yunho, dan hal itu sontak membuat Jaejoong kembali menundukan wajahnya malu.

**_MY HERO_**

"Kami pulaaaaaanngg"

"Kami diruang makan Yeon~ah kemarilah"

"Aish Umma! Sudah kubilang panggil aku Jessica atau Jessie jangan memanggilku dengan nama asliku"

"Waeo? Itu kan nama yang indah Kim Soo Yeon, nama itu dari Appamu"

Jessica Kim si gadis blondie hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah jika sudah berdebat dengan sang Umma, di dunia ini hanya ada dua hal yang ditakuti Jessica, pertama adalah tua dan kedua adalah Umma-nya.

"Omo Siwon~ah masuklah, yah kenapa kau biarkan pacarmu berdiri disana, Wonnie~ah kemarilah calon menantuku kita makan bersama" panggil Kim Umma.

Siwon tersenyum dan berjalan kearah ruang makan, dia membungkuk sopan kemudian menarik kursi yang berada disamping Jaejoong.

"Hey Joongie bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik?"

"Hm? Nde begitulah masih harus di gips sampai minggu depan, hfffttt pegal sekali"

Siwon yang memang hobi tersenyum kembali melengkungkan bibirnya keatas dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong, baginya Jaejoong adalah adik kecil yang menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang merasa berdebar berada disamping namja berlesung pipit indah itu.

"Yah, jangan mengacak rambutku"

Namja bermarga Choi itu tertawa melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang menurutnya lucu, sedetik kemudian ia melirik kearah gips putih polos yang masih setia bertengger di lengan kanan Jaejoong.

"Joongie~ah, gipsmu itu terlihat sangat tidak menarik, kau ini suka menggambar kenapa tidak kau gambari gipsmu?"

"Hum? Maksudnya?"

Siwon mengeluarkan spidol merah dari dalam jaket basketnya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu diatas gips putih Jaejoong.

"Tadaaaaa begini kan lebih berwarna, eotte? lumayankan gambaranku?"

"Mwo? Joongie Fighting? Yah tulisan apa ini? dan apa ini? kenapa menggambar kucing? aish tidak kreatif sekali"

"Eeh? Aku mendoakanmu agar kau cepat sembuh mangkanya kutulis fighting, dan lagi kau memang sangat mirip dengan kucing Kim Jaejoong"

"M-Mwo? Yah Choi Siwon, aish kemarikan spidolnya aku juga ingin menggambar sesuatu"

"Apa kau bisa menggunakan tangan kirimu?"

"Ish tentu saja, aku kan juga pernah kidal"

Jaejoong sibuk menggambari gipsnya dengan bentuk-bentuk yang tidak begitu jelas, ia dan Siwon terlihat saling meledek sedang Jessica? dia sibuk dengan salad buahnya.

"Hyung, aku juga mau menulis disana"

"Y-Ya Changmin~ah kau mau menulis apa eoh? Yah!"

Terlambat, spidol merah itu sudah direbut sang adik bungsu dan dengan senyum setannya Changmin berhasil membubuhkan tulisan 'JAEJOONGIE PRINCESS' dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong kesal setengah mati.

"Yah! APA YANG KAU TULIS EOH? HAPUS PPALI HAPUUUSSSS, hueeeeeeee Ummaaaaa"

"Joongie~ah Umma juga ingin menulis diatas gipsmu, Minnie kemarikan spidolnya"

"Umma! apa yang mau Umma tulis?"

Dan begitulah seterusnya, acara tulis menulis-di gips-Jaejoong semakin ramai, setelah Changmin, Umma Kim, Appa Kim, lalu Jessie kini gips berwarna putih itu sudah penuh dengan coretan dan gambar-gambar aneh. Mereka bahkan mengerubungi Jaejoong seperti singa yang berebut daging buruannya, hanya sekedar untuk bisa menulis sesuatu di gips namja cantik itu. Benar-benar acara makan malam yang ramai.

**OTHER SIDE**

"Yunnie~ah, kau sedang apa sayang?" Kim Tae Hee, Umma dari Jung Yunho mendapati putera tunggalnya sedang berdiri di balkon istana. Sejak Appa-nya menjadi Presiden, keluarga Jung memang tinggal di _Blue House_.

"Umma? Sedang mencari angin, udara di luar sangat sejuk, Appa eoddi?" Yunho berbalik menghadap sang Umma saat Umma cantiknya itu berdiri disampingnya.

"Appa masih diruang rapat dengan beberapa menteri, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Namja bertubuh tegap seperti Appa-nya itu tersenyum kecil, Umma Jung sangat tahu kebiasaannya sejak kecil, jika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting maka ia akan berdiri di balkon kamar atau balkon rumah mereka.

"Umma, bagaimana jika aku pindah kuliah?"

"Hum? Maksudmu?"

"Umma, aku ingin meneruskan kuliahku disini"

Umma Jung menoleh kearah putera tampan-nya yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan, ia tidak menjawab maupun menanggapi perihal kepindahan Yunho, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian memegang pundak putera kesayangannya itu.

"Kau sudah dewasa, lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar"

"Keunde Appa…."

"Umma akan coba bicara dengan Appa-mu, dia bukan seorang diktator tapi dia Appa dan kepala keluarga ini, jadi Umma yakin Appa-mu bisa mengerti"

"Umma gomawo" Yunho tersenyum senang sambil memeluk Umma-nya yang berusia 40 tahun tapi masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Kka, sekarang masuklah ini sudah malam….kalau kau memang ingin pindah kesini kau harus mengurus kepindahan-mu, apa kau besok akan pergi ke USA?"

"Hum, sepertinya begitu Umma tapi aku harus mendapat persetujuan dari Appa baru aku akan kembali ke USA"

Kembali Jung Umma tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut anaknya yang tingginya bahkan melebihi dirinya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, Umma ingin melihat Appa-mu dulu diruang rapat"

"Nde, nite Umma"

"Nite baby"

Yunho berjalan menjauh dari Umma Jung, tapi belum sempat ia berbelok menuju kamarnya, Jung Umma memanggilnya kembali.

"Yunnie~ya"

"Ne?"

"Apa ini semua karena namja Kim itu?"

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan senyum penuh arti kearah Umma-nya, yang sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi karena sang Umma sangat mengerti arti dibalik senyuman itu.

"Haaaaahhh, sepertinya aku akan segera mempunyai menantu" monolognya setelah Yunho berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

**_MY HERO_**

***ANYANG SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL***

"Jess, nanti aku pulang denganmu ne?"

"Waeo? Kemana pangeran tampanmu?"

"Nugu?"

"Aish kau punya berapa pangeran huh? Jung Yunho, kemana dia? apa dia tidak menjemputmu?"

"Molla, aku tidak mengurusnya"

"Kau ini tega sekali setelah dia menyelamatkan nyawamu"

_Again, kejadian itu selalu diungkit Yunho yang menyelamatkan nyawaku, hei apakah mereka lupa bahwa aku juga telah menyelamatkan nyawa Presiden Jung._

"Bel sudah berbunyi aku masuk dulu"

"Jessie, jangan lupa kau harus menungguku keluar kelas, aku ikut pulang denganmu ne" teriak Jaejoong saat kakaknya sudah menjauh.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan meski bel sekolah telah berbunyi, entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat malas untuk pergi sekolah dan tumben sekali Yunho tidak mengantarnya hari ini membuat dirinya ikut menumpang mobil Jessica.

"Anyeong Jaejoong~shi"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat seseorang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya dan menggunakan jas kemeja formal berdiri dihadapannya, wajahnya sangat familiar dia sepertinya mengenal siapa namja tampan itu.

"A-anyeong, hummm kau pengawal pribadi Yunho kan?"

"Nde, Park Yuchun imnida" jawabnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Wae geure?"

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan surat ini untuk anda Jaejoong~shi"

"Surat? Surat apa?" Jaejoong yang penasaran, segera mengambil surat beramplop biru bercap istana ke-Presidenan itu. Ia membolak-balikan surat tanpa berniat untuk membukanya.

"Itu adalah undangan makan malam untuk anda dari Presiden Jung, Jaejoong~shi anda sekeluarga mendapat undangan resmi untuk makan malam bersama para pejabat istana"

Seketika tangan kiri Jaejoong yang sedaritadi sibuk melihat-lihat amplop itu berhenti, kepalanya perlahan terangkat dengan kedua doe eyes indah yang berkedip cepat.

"M-mwo? A-apa yang kau bicarakan Park~shi?"

Yuchun tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang menurutnya imut, pantas sahabatnya begitu tergila-gila pada namja bermarga Kim itu. Hey Yunho dan Yuchun sudah bersahabat sejak lama tentu saja ia tahu kalau Yunho sudah jatuh hati pada Jaejoong, dari tatapan mata Yunho yang mudah ditebak tentu saja.

"Nde Jaejoong~shi, anda diundang secara resmi oleh Presiden Jung dan malam ini protokol istana akan menjemput anda pukul delapan malam, silahkan mempersiapkan diri"

"T-tapi, kenapa Presiden Jung mengundangku?"

"Saya tidak tahu Jaejoong~shi, tugas saya hanya mengantarkan surat ini"

Jaejoong diam, diam dalam kebingungan tentu saja. Ok baiklah jika Umma, Appa, Jessica dan Changmin tentu akan senang bukan main menerima undangan se-istimewa ini, tapi dirinya? Dia bahkan tidak pernah berfikir bisa makan malam di istana dan well dengan beberapa pejabat pula. Dirinya terlalu terkejut.

"Dan ini ada titipan dari Yunho untuk anda"

Belum selesai keterkejutannya dengan berita undangan makan malam dari Presiden Jung, sekarang sang anak Presiden memberinya sebuah kado yang sangat besar. Tangan kanan Jaejoong yang masih berbalut gips tentu sedikit sulit meraihnya.

"Hummm bisakah kau bukakan itu untuk-ku? Aku..." Jaejoong melirik gipsnya dan Yuchun seolah mengerti maksud pandangan namja yang kelewat cantik itu.

Dengan perlahan Yuchun membuka kado berukuran besar dan langsung memperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Omo, ini…."

"Sepertinya ini baju kemeja lengkap, Yunho memberikan ini untuk anda agar bisa dipakai acara makan malam nanti"

Jaejoong kebingungan, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Yunho bahkan sampai menyiapkan sepasang baju untuknya? Apa yang sebenarnya namja Jung itu pikirkan.

"Saya akan membawa ini kerumah anda Jaejoong~shi, dan sepertinya anda sudah terlambat masuk ke kelas"

"OMO, J-jam berapa ini? Omo…omo aku telat" paniknya setelah mengetahui bahwa ia terlambat 15 menit.

"Aku masuk dulu ne, gomawo atas undangan dan kadonya dan suruh Yunho agar tidak menjemputku pulang karena aku akan pulang dengan Jessie" ucapnya lagi.

"Ah soal itu, Yunho sepertinya tidak akan menjemput anda untuk sementara waktu"

"Eh? Waeo?"

"Karena dia sudah berangkat ke Amerika tadi pagi"

"MWO? Amerika?" ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela saat mengetahui Yunho pergi begitu jauh darinya.

"Nde, Yunho kembali kesana untuk mengurus pendidikannya"

"A-ah ne tentu saja, dia kan memang berkuliah disana dan dia harus kembali, keunde kenapa dia tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku? Aish dasar beruang gendut memang suka bertindak se-enaknya!" kesal Jaejoong.

***KIM FAMILY HOUSE***

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA BAJU APA YANG HARUS KU PAKAI? APA AKU HARUS MEMBELI BAJU BARU? OMO OMO"

"YEOBO! KITA KE LOTTE MART SEKARANG! AKU SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA BAJU BARUUUUUUU"

"UMMAAAAAAA, APA AKU TIDAK PUNYA SEPATU BARU? UMMAAAAAA BELIKAN AKU SEPATUUUUU, AKU TIDAK MAU MASUK KE BLUE HOUSE DENGAN SEPATU KOTOOORRR"

_See? Apa kubilang? Setelah aku pulang sekolah dan memberitahukan kabar mengenai undangan makan malam resmi dari Presiden Jung, Umma Appa Jessie dan Minnie sibuk memilih pakaian mereka. Bahkan adik-ku Changmin yang sedikit cuek dengan penampilan saja begitu panik karena sepatunya kotor. Sementara mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka, aku justru santai duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, aku tidak perlu khawatir karena toh Yunho sudah menyiapkan baju untuk-ku, wait….tadi aku bilang apa? Yunho? well, aku memang sedikit kehilangan dirinya SEDIKIT oke .KIT. Apa dia sudah tiba di Amerika?_

"Joongie~ menurutmu pakai yang ini atau ini?" tanya Umma Kim sambil menyodorkan dua baju berbeda.

Jaejoong melirik sedikit dan nampak tidak berminat dengan pertanyaan tidak penting Umma-nya.

"Yang mana saja Umma, yang penting sopan dan bisa dipakai"

"Aish kau ini! Kau enak tidak perlu repot karena Yunho sudah memberimu pakaian, sedang Umma tidak ada persiapan sama sekali, Joongie~yaaaa bantu Ummaaaa"

"Umma kenapa tidak minta tolong Jessie? Dia kan fashionista"

"Jessie mengunci diri dikamarnya, dia tidak mau diganggu karena ingin berkonsentrasi pada gaunnya"

"Kalau begitu minta tolong Minnie, aku tidak mengerti tentang pakaian Umma"

"Ck, meminta tolong Minnie sama saja meminta Umma-mu ini menjadi badut, sudahlah Umma pilih yang ini saja hehe….Yeobo apa kau sudah memilih bajumu?" Kim Umma kembali masuk kedalam kamar untuk kembali memilih pakaiannya.

Jaejoong sedikit mengantuk, mungkin karena efek obat yang baru saja ia minum. Baru saja ia berdiri ponselnya bergetar dari saku celananya. Dengan malas tanpa melihat ID si pemanggil Jaejoong menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"Neee yeoboseooo"

"_**Hi cantik"**_

Tubuhnya menegang saat ia dengan hapal betul menangkap suara siapa itu. Dengan cepat ia melihat ID penelpon dilayar ponselnya.

"Yunho?" monolognya.

"_**Joongie? Joongie kau masih disitu?"**_

"Yunho? kau sudah sampai?" tanyanya begitu ponsel layar sentuhnya kembali ia taruh ditelinganya.

"_**Hum? Tentu saja, aku sudah sampai daritadi"**_

"Cepat sekali"

"_**Aku menggunakan pesawat pribadi Appa"**_

"Ish menggunakan pesawat ke-Presidenan untuk urusan pribadi"

"_**Aniya, ini pesawat milik keluargaku Joongie"**_

Jaejoong kembali tersentak mendengar bahwa Yunho menaiki pesawat pribadi. Baiklah sekarang ia tahu seberapa kayanya keluarga Jung.

"_**Joongie kau masih disana?"**_

"Hum? Neee aku disini" Ucap Jaejoong sambil membaringkan tubuh mungilnya ke tempat tidur, ia sudah tiba dikamarnya.

"_**Kau sudah menerima baju pemberianku?"**_

"Hum sudah, gomawo…..aku tidak tahu bahwa Presiden Jung akan mengundang keluarga-ku ke istana, kau tahu rumahku menjadi ribut mendadak karena undangan itu"

Yunho tertawa mendengar celotehan Jaejoong.

"_**Lalu bagaimana? Kau suka dengan bajunya? Tadinya aku ingin membelikanmu sebuah gaun bukan kemeja"**_

"YAH JUNG! Aku ini namja kenapa kau mau belikan aku gaun" poutnya lucu

"_**Namja? Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat namja secantik dirimu"**_

**BLUSH~**

_MWO? DIA BILANG APA? DIA BILANG AKU CANTIK? WHAT THE HELL AKU NAMJA LELAKI CANTIK YANG TULEN JUNG! Keunde kenapa aku tidak bisa marah tapi malah malu mendengar pujiannya? Wait wait pujian? Ani ani itu hinaan bukan pujian ehem._

"_**Joongie~ah are you still there? Kenapa kau sedikit-sedikit diam eoh? apa kau merindukanku?"**_

_M-MWO? OMO OMO Sekarang dia dengan PEDENYA berkata bahwa aku merindukannya? Ne, aku merindukannya! Merindukan ingin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, huh!_

"_**Joongie aku harus pergi, I'll see you latter ne bye"**_

**KLIK~**

_Dasar beruang gendut! Dia memutuskan telepon se-enaknya, aku belum sempat menjawab ocehannya dia sudah pergi, menyebalkan._

**_MY HERO_**

***BLUE HOUSE***

Malam harinya, Kim sekeluarga dijemput oleh supir pribadi Presiden Jung ditambah beberapa pengawal yang selalu menjaga mereka 24 jam. Saat mereka tiba di istana, mata mereka tidak berhenti memandang takjub pada interior didalam istana yang biasa disebut _Blue House_, indah mewah elegan tapi bernuansa tradisional.

Jaejoong ingin sekali memotretnya, tapi protokol istana melarang karena sudah menjadi peraturan istana sejak dulu. Semakin masuk kedalam, interior istana berubah menjadi sangat tradisional, di depan memang terlihat modern tapi jika sampai kedalam maka kau akan mendapati bangunan-bangunan bentukan kerajaan era Joseon.

Keluarga Kim tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan tinggi, dan saat pintu itu terbuka mereka mendapati ruangan besar dengan lampu-lampu cantik yang terhias, ditambah meja makan berbentuk bundar memenuhi ruangan.

"Silahkan masuk, Presiden dan beberapa menteri sudah menunggu anda"

Presiden Jung dan istrinya yang cantik langsung menghampiri Kim family dengan ramah.

"Jaejoong~ah bagaimana keadaanmu hm? Apa lukanya masih terasa sakit?" tanya Jung Umma khawatir.

"Gwaenchana Nyonya Jung, tanganku sudah membaik hanya tinggal menunggu gipsnya untuk dilepas"

"Ah syukurlah, kajja kita duduk disebelah sana…mari" ajak Jung Umma kepada seluruh keluarga Kim yang datang.

Presiden Jung memperkenalkan Jaejoong beserta keluargnya di hadapan jajaran menteri dan pejabat lainnya, namja tanpa cacat itu nampak tersenyum canggung mendapatkan tepukan meriah dari para tamu yang hadir, berbeda dengan Jessica dan Umma-nya yang terlihat antusias. Appa-nya hanya sibuk membungkukan badan sedang adik bungsunya? Kim Changmin sibuk melirik masakan-masakan yang sudah tersedia rapi di meja makan dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Dialah pahlawan saya, Kim Jaejoong" ucap Presiden Jung mengakhiri acara perkenalannya.

Keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung duduk dalam satu meja, mereka berbincang nyaman tidak ada lagi rasa canggung maupun kikuk karena keramahan dari Jung Umma dan Jung Appa. Saat semuanya sibuk berbincang, Jaejoong entah kenapa justru merasa kesepian, apa karena tidak adanya Yunho disana? Mungkin.

"Hyung, wae geure? Kenapa kau diam saja huh? Kau tidak mencoba pie apple-nya? Pie buatan koki ternama memang berbeda, lezat sekali hehe" kekeh si bungsu.

"Makanlah sepuasmu, dirumah tidak ada makanan seperti ini"

"Neeee tidak perlu disuruh aku pasti akan menghabiskannya"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah kearah Changmin, dia merasa bosan dan perlu sedikit udara segar.

"Hummm permisi saya ingin ke toilet sebentar"

"Mau Umma antar Joongie~ah?"

"Umma aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa sendiri"

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menuju toilet, sepanjang perjalanannya ke toilet beberapa menteri dan pejabat tersenyum kearahnya. Berita Jaejoong yang menyelamatkan Presiden Korea Selatan memang sudah tersebar ke seluruh dunia dan karena hal itu pula Jaejoong dianggap pahlawan, bagi Jung Ji Hoon tepatnya.

Sesampainya di toilet, Jaejoong mencuci wajah pualamnya agar lebih segar setelahnya dia tidak langsung mengelapnya dengan tissue tapi memandang wajahnya di pantulan cermin. Mengamati wajah putihnya yang sedikit pucat. Setelah berdiam diri sejenak, dia-pun berjalan kembali ke jamuan makan malam. Saat sedang berjalan ia mendapati sebuah taman dengan air mancur ditengahnya, ditambah lampu-lampu taman berhias disana-sini, sungguh pemandangan yang cantik. Penasaran, Jaejoong mendekati taman kecil tersebut dan mengamati ikan yang berwarna-warni berenang-berenang di kolam.

"Whoaaaa ada ikannya, cantik sekali ikan apa itu?"

"Namanya _Mandarinfish_, dan yang ada dikolam itu termasuk jenis _Psychedelic Mandarin_, selain cantik _Mandarinfish _juga unik karena ia tidak memakan makanan seperti ikan lainnya, mereka hanya memakan mikro-invertebrata yang ada di batu koral"

Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah suara, ia pikir tidak ada siapapun disana tapi ternyata-

"Y-Yunho? kau"

"Hi, bertemu lagi eoh? sepertinya kita berjodoh"

"K-kau bukannya berada di…."

"Amerika? Nde, tadi pagi aku memang disana tapi setelah urusanku selesai aku langsung kembali kesini"

Jaejoong masih me-loading perkataan Yunho, dia sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin dalam waktu kurang lebih 12 jam Yunho bisa berada di dua Negara berbeda dengan waktu tempuh yang tidak sedikit. Apa namja itu sudah gila? Pikir Jaejoong.

"Yah, kenapa kau diam hum?"

"Kau ini benar-benar sangat kurang kerjaan Jung, kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini eoh? bukankah kau harus meneruskan kuliahmu di Amerika?"

"Ahahahaha aku memang dari kampusku disana Joongie, keunde aku hanya mengurus surat-surat dan mentransfer beberapa nilai ke kampus baruku disini"

"Kampus baru? Maksudmu?"

Yunho melangkah pelan kearah Jaejoong, hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Aku memutuskan untuk berkuliah disini Jaejoongie, aku sudah mendaftar di Konkuk University"

"Mwo? bagaimana bisa? bukankah kau tinggal beberapa tahun lagi lulus? Kenapa kau pindah kesini?"

Yunho menatap doe eyes Jaejoong lekat, tatapan yang penuh ke-kaguman, tatapan over protected yang hanya bisa diartikan oleh Yunho sendiri, dan Jaejoong jika ia memang mempunyai rasa yang sama.

"Aku ingin pindah kesini karena aku ingin berada dekat denganmu Joongie"

Mata kucing Jaejoong melebar sedetik kemudian berkedip-kedip lucu, tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Joongie~ah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"A-apa itu?" gugup Jaejoong yang ditatap begitu intens oleh namja yang menurut Jaejoong menyebalkan sekaligus tampan.

"Joongie~ah, bagaimana…bagaimana kalau aku…..kalau aku….."

"Y-Yah Jung Yunho bicaralah yang jelas!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"MWO? M-menyukaiku? Ahahaha kau gila Jung"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, jadilah kekasihku Kim Jaejoong"

Kembali doe eyes itu berkedip cepat, secepat tangan Yunho yang sudah menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka penolakan, jadi jangan pernah berkata tidak Kim"

"T-tapi…"

**CHUP~**

Pupil mata namja berpinggang ramping itu melebar, tubuhnya kaku, dadanya bergemuruh kencang, otak sarafnya tidak berfungsi, untuk sementara Kim Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau menerima ciumanku itu berarti kau tidak menolaku, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku arraseo?" senyum Yunho dengan wajah tak berdosanya sambil mengusap pipi yang bersemu merah itu pelan, dan kemudian melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri kaku.

"U-Umma…..d-dia….m-menciumku"

**TBC**

**review? sankyu**

**Lets make a friend on tweetah irisachunsa**

**see ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY HERO**

**Cast**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Sankyu buat dukungannya it mean a lot for me :D sankyunaaaa, hepi reading and enjoying, muah#cipok**

**.**

**.**

***HOSPITAL***

"Kau tenanglah, saat gips itu dicopot mungkin sekitar lenganmu akan sedikit terasa perih tapi aku akan menemanimu"

_Sudah seminggu, yap sudah seminggu aku menjadi kekasih namja yang MENURUT Jessie adalah namja tersempurna kedua di dunia setelah Siwon, mwo? menjadi kekasih Yunho? oke mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau dia sendiri yang menganggapku kekasihnya tapi aku? Mollasoyo, aku belum tahu perasaanku sendiri. Seperti layaknya seorang kekasih, dia selalu ada untukku mengantar jemputku sekolah, menemaniku dirumah saat semua keluarga sedang pergi atau seperti sekarang ini, menemaniku check up ke RS. Hari ini adalah hari pencopotan gipsku, lega rasanya benda berat ini akhirnya akan lepas juga dari tanganku._

"Tuan Kim Jaejoong?"

"Nde"

"Silahkan masuk"

_Aku bersiap melangkah masuk keruangan dokter Han, dokter pribadi presiden Jung yang telah merawatku sejak insiden penembakan itu terjadi. Yunho nampak mengekor dibelakangku, tapi aku menahannya._

"Kau tunggu disini saja"

"Tapi aku ingin melihatmu, bagaimana kalau kau membutuhkan aku didalam?"

_Aku memutar bola mataku, dia itu mengkhawatirkan aku atau meremehkanku sih? Apa dia lupa kalau aku ini masih seorang P-R-I-A dan bukan yeoja manja yang selalu histeris setiap melihatnya?_

"Yunho, aku bisa sendiri lagipula ini hanya melepas gips saja bukan hal yang penting"

"Benarkah? Kau benar bisa sendiri?"

_Aku mengangguk yakin_

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu disini, kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal panggil aku ok?" ucap Yunho masih dengan wajah cemasnya.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk dan meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri diruang tunggu. Setelah hampir 30 menit, ia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dokter Han dengan lengan kanan yang sudah tidak nampak lagi gips putih yang terbalut.

"Gamsahamnida ahjussi" ucap Jaejoong pada dokter Han saat dokter keturunan China itu mengantarnya keluar.

"Ne, salam untuk Umma dan Appa Kim, dan jaga dirimu jangan sampai aku melihatmu kesini dalam keadaan terluka lagi, arraso?"

"Nde ahjussi gomawo"

"Dan salam untuk pangeranmu" tunjuk dokter Han kearah Yunho yang nampak sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk, tak mau dirinya ketahuan salah tingkah ia pamit pada dokter Han dan segera menyusul Yunho.

"Aku sudah selesai dan sekarang aku lapar" _sahutku sambil berdiri disampingnya, memperhatikannya sedang bermain apa itu? Anipang? Kenapa dia suka sekali memainkan permainan itu?_

"Kau sudah selesai? Lapar hum? Kajja kita makan siang"

_Yunho tersenyum, ck dia suka sekali tersenyum! Dan entah kenapa saat melihat dia tersenyum aku selalu tidak bisa menatapnya, aku merasa senyumannya selalu membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, dan aku benci itu. __Kami berjalan beriringan, satu hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat aku sedang berjalan bersamanya adalah menggenggam tanganku erat, seolah aku adalah sesuatu yang istimewa yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan, dan uniknya aku selalu tidak bisa mengelak saat dia menggenggam tanganku seperti ini, ada rasa nyaman dan aman saat tangan besar itu menyentuh tangan mungilku._

"Y-Yunho hyung?"

_Aku dan Yunho menoleh saat seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja melewati kami memanggil nama Yunho._

"Ah ne, nuguya?"

"Aku Park Hyung Chul, hyung kau lupa padaku?"

Yunho nampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Park Hyung…..Omo, kau? Kau Karam?!"

Namja yang sedikit mirip Jaejoong itu mengangguk cepat, senang karena Yunho mengingatnya.

"Anyeong hyungie, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu, ternyata hyung masih mengingatku"

"Anyeong Karam~ah, aigoooo tentu saja aku ingat padamu mana mungkin aku lupa pada adik kecilku yang cengeng, yah bagaimana keadaan Umma Appa? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Uhm! Umma dan Appa baik-baik saja, Appa dipindah tugaskan ke Rumah Sakit ini hyung"

"Jinjja? Kapan kalian kembali dari Jepang? Kenapa tidak mengabari aku?"

"Hehe mian hyung, kami baru saja pindah seminggu lalu dan aku juga sedang sibuk mencari sekolah baru jadi kami belum sempat berkunjung kerumah Presiden Jung"

"Aish kau ini, kau tahu Appaku menjadi Presiden?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal Presiden Jung yang tampan dan murah hati, haaaaahh aku jadi merindukan ahjussi dan ahjumma Jung, hyung apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, kenapa bocah yang tampak mirip denganku ini sangat akrab dengan Yunho? setahuku Yunho bukanlah orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang asing, tapi namja ini dia bahkan bisa membuat Yunho tertawa, siapa dia? -_- kalian jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam aku tidak cemburu, ehem._

"Nee mereka baik-baik saja, ah ne Karam~ah, perkenalkan ini Kim Jaejoong dia…."

"Orang yang menyelamatkan ahjussi Jung kan? Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, anyeong aku Park Hyun Chul tapi kau bisa memanggilku Karam"

_Kulihat dia menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan, dia sangat manis tapi entah kenapa aku tidak suka senyuman diwajahnya yang menurutku seperti heum yeah menyeringai._

"Kim Jaejoong" _ucapku singkat padat dan jelas, aku tidak suka berbasa-basi uknow._

"Karam ini tetanggaku saat aku masih belum tinggal di Gwangju Joongie, sewaktu SD karena terlalu imut dia sering diganggu banyak orang dan biasanya dia akan mengadu padaku sambil menangis"

"Ndee, dan hyungie akan menghajar mereka semua demi aku karena waktu SMP tubuh Yunho hyung sangat tinggi jadi tidak ada yang berani padanya"

Yunho dan namja duplikat Jaejoong itu tertawa mengingat masa-masa saat mereka masih bersama dulu, bagi Yunho Karam seperti adik kecil yang manja, saat rumah mereka bersebelahan Yunho dan Karam selalu bermain bersama, Karam yang masih SD sangat bergantung pada Yunho yang sudah beranjak SMP, usia Karam dibawah Jaejoong satu tahun. Appa Karam adalah seorang dokter, dan karena Appanya mendapat tugas di sebuah Rumah Sakit di Jepang maka Karam dan keluarganya harus pindah ke negeri sakura itu.

"Ahahaha baiklah kapan-kapan kau harus mampir ke _Cheowangdae_ Umma dan Appa pasti terkejut melihatmu kembali, mereka juga merindukan anak angkat mereka yang cengeng sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang manis"

_Mwo? manis? cih, lebih manis Jiji daripada namja yang mirip denganku itu. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak cemburu._

"Aish hyung! Aku sudah tidak cengeng lagi" ucapnya manja.

_Aigoooo anak ini sok manja sekali._

"Jinjja? Jadi kau sudah besar eoh? bagiku kau tetap Karam-ku yang hobi sekali menangis" Yunho mengacak rambut namja itu membuat aura-aura kelam datang dari namja yang sedaritadi diam disampingnya.

_Apa tadi? Yunho barusan mengatakan apa? KARAM-KU? Ok fine, aku tidak ingin mengganggu dua orang aneh ini dan merasa diriku sedang berada di Mars karena tidak tahu arah pembicaraan mereka! I have to go._

"Yunho, sepertinya kau masih asik mengobrol kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ne? perutku sudah lapar! Permisi Karam~shi"

"Yah Joongie tunggu aku, Karam~ah aku harus pergi nanti kau harus mampir ke _Cheowangdae _ne_?"_

"Hum, bye hyung"

"Ndeee sampai bertemu cengeng"

"YAH!"

Yunho segera menyusul Jaejoong, entah kenapa namja cantiknya itu berjalan seperti sedang berlari saja, cepat sekali dia sudah ada di tempat parkir mobil.

"Yah Joongie, Jaejoongie tunggu aku"

_Aku menghentikan langkahku saat sudah berada disamping mobilnya, entah kenapa moodku mendadak jelek dan merasa ingin marah saat melihat Yunho. Sudah kukatakan bukan karena cemburu!_

"Yah kau ini kenapa huh? Jalanmu cepat sekali, kau benar-benar lapar? Kajja kita ke istana koki istana akan memasak apapun yang kau mau"

"Shiruh! Aku ingin pulang saja, sudah tidak lapar"

"Eh? Waeo? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sangat lapar?"

"Tidak lagi" ucap Jaejoong sambil membuang mukanya, benar-benar tidak mau menatap namjachingunya.

"Jaejoongie wae geure?"

"Ish kau cerewet sekali! Aku sedang tidak ingin makan Yunho, antarkan aku pulang saja"

"Mwo? pulang? Tapi kita kan…." Ucapan Yunho terhenti sejenak saat dia menyadari sesuatu "Aaaaahh, Joongie~ah apa kau...cemburu?" goda Yunho.

"C-Cemburu katamu? Haha bermimpilah yang tinggi Jung Yunho~shi"

"Hum? Benarkah?" Yunho semakin gemas menggoda kekasih cantiknya, menurut Yunho Jaejoong benar-benar sangat manis jika sedang malu seperti itu.

"Y-yah! A-aku tidak cemburu padamu, lagipula aku tidak menyukaimu kau yang memaksaku menjadi pacarmu ish"

Yunho diam, di bibirnya tersungging senyum yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Jaejoong sinis berikut dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Aniyo, hanya saja kau sangat manis saat sedang cemburu begitu Jaejoongie"

Ucapan Yunho membuat semburat merah di pipi namja cantik itu tercetak jelas.

"Ck, memangnya aku permen kapas!" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau bahkan jauh lebih manis dari permen kapas sayang"

Yunho mendekat, tangan kanan Yunho berada di pipi Jaejoong yang memerah, tak ingin membuang waktu namja yang berperan sebagai _seme _bagi Jaejoong itu membawa wajah mungil Jaejoong mendekat mengeliminir jarak diantara keduanya hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu. Bukan kecupan nafsu hanya kecupan ringan, yang menandakan bahwa Jung Yunho hanya miliknya, milik namja cantik yang sudah merebut perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu, Kim Jaejoong.

"Karam itu seperti adik-ku sendiri, aku ini hanya anak tunggal jadi saat dia menjadi tetanggaku dulu aku merasa seperti mempunyai teman, dan karena usianya yang hampir sama denganmu aku menganggapnya sebagai adik, tidak lebih" ucap Yunho setelah menyudahi acara mencium-kissable-lips-Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam, sejenak dunia Kim Jaejoong terhenti, ia juga tidak memahami kenapa ia tidak melarang Yunho mencuri ciumannya yang kedua? Dan ia juga tidak lagi merasa jengkel terhadap Yunho, padahal awalnya melihat Yunho saja sudah ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup. Yunho tersenyum kecil, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk kembali meraup bibir merah alami itu kedalam mulutnya tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menatap tajam kearah mereka, seolah dia benci dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

**_MY HERO_**

Jaejoong nampak bergelung nyaman dikamarnya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi tapi entah kenapa kedua doe eyesnya belum juga tertutup padahal besok ia harus sekolah.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur? Ish menyebalkan!"

_Aku mendudukan diriku diatas tempat tidur masih dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhku, kenapa aku tidak bisa juga tertidur padahal hari ini kegiatanku lumayan padat, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Yunho. Omo ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan namja alien itu? Ck, aku pasti sudah gila._

Merasa dirinya sudah gila(?)Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meminum segelas susu hangat, saat tiba di dapur ia mendapati Jessica yang nampak duduk sambil menyesapi secangkir kopi. Wajah cantiknya yang tanpa make-up terlihat murung, Jessica sepertinya sedang ada masalah Jaejoong tahu benar sifat noonanya yang satu itu.

"Hi Jess"

Jessica nampak terkejut, ia tersenyum saat tahu bahwa Jaejoongnya-lah yang menyapa.

"Hi cantik"

"Aku namja"

"Namja cantik"

"-_-"

Kedua Kim kembali diam, Jaejoong yang sudah mengambil segelas susu dari kulkas dan menghangatkannya sekarang terlihat duduk disamping Jessica.

"Ini sudah jam dua, kenapa belum tidur eoh?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa disini?"

Jessica diam, ia mengehela napasnya pelan.

"Wae geure?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hm? Nothing"

"Liar"

Yeoja Barbie itu tertawa kecil, ia dan Jaejoong tidak begitu dekat bahkan mungkin ketiga saudara Kim memang tidak pernah dekat, masing-masing memiliki kesibukan dan berbicara hanya seperlunya saja, tapi mereka akan tahu saat seseorang diantara mereka sedang memiliki masalah, dan tanpa segan mereka akan saling membantu.

"Joongie~ah bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yunho?"

"Yah! Kenapa mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Aish aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi aku serius menanyakan hubunganmu dengan si tampan itu"

"Ck, tidak seru"

"Apa Umma dan Appa sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian?"

"Oh come on Jess jangan pernah kau beritahukan hal ini pada mereka, kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat Umma dan Appa?"

"Neeee mereka akan membesar-besarkan, memberitahu hubunganmu pada saudara-saudara kita, membongkar semuanya didepan wartawan dan dunia akan menjadi heboh karena berita besar ini"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, noonanya yang satu itu memang pintar karena itulah ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Jessica, oke kecuali untuk urusan dirinya menyukai Siwon.

"Jess, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong setelah tidak ada suara dari Jessica karena sedari tadi yeoja cantik itu hanya menghela napasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Joongie, tidak usah khawatir"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Ahahaha kau ini, sudahlah aku mengantuk aku tidur duluan neeeeee"

"Jess, kalau kau ada masalah jangan segan menceritakannya padaku, hmm yeah siapa tahu aku bisa membantu"

Jessica tersenyum, kemudian ia melangkah kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya akan...

"Jung Yunho Jung Yunho Jung Yunhooooooo! Kenapa kau tidak pergi dari pikiranku eoh? ish"

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya benar saja, Jaejoong terlambat berangkat sekolah, Yunho hari ini tidak menjemputnya karena namja bermata kecil itu memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi. Jaejoong yang sudah terbebas dari gipsnya memilih untuk naik sepeda, sudah lama ia tidak mengendarai sepeda kesayangannya itu. Jarak rumahnya dan sekolah tidak begitu jauh, saat dia sampai pintu gerbang akan ditutup tapi untung saja masih diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Jaejoong menyimpan sepedanya dan berlari untuk masuk ke kelas, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang wajahnya sedikit tidak asing.

"Kau?"

"Anyeong Jaejoong~shi" sapanya dengan wajah cerah.

"Karam~ah, kau bersekolah disini juga?"

"Hum aku mendaftar sebagai murid sekolah Anyang, kita akan satu sekolah Jaejoong~shi"

"Jinjja? Kau mendaftar untuk kelas satu?"

"Hum"

"Aaahh begitu, omo aku terlambat! Mian Karam~ah aku masuk kelas dulu, bye"

Karam tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan melihat Jaejoong yang berlari dengan terburu-buru, meski ia tersenyum tapi senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman biasa, ada makna yang terkandung dalam senyuman aneh itu, entahlah hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang ia rencanakan.

Setelah hampir seharian melalui pelajaran di sekolah dengan membosankan dikarenakan sahabat bebeknya alias Kim Junsu tidak masuk karena sakit, akhirnya kini Jaejoong terlihat berjalan menuju mobil Yunho yang sudah setia menunggu disana bersama sang pemilik. Dengan langkah gontai ia mendekati kekasih tampannya itu.

"Yah, kenapa cemberut begitu hum?" tanya Yunho tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kagum dari yeoja-yeoja yang sedaritadi berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya.

"Bosan!"

"Bosan? Bosan kenapa sayang?"

"Junsu tidak masuk sekolah dia demam ditambah tugas-tugas rumah yang diberikan saenim segunung, lalu semua siswa di sekolah ini datang menyalamiku karena gipsku sudah dilepas, ck menyebalkan!" poutnya.

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan kekasih cantiknya, ia menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan membukakan pintu mobilnya, tanda bahwa Jung Jaejoong harus segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kajja kita makan ice cream untuk menenangkan kebosananmu"

"Aniyo, aku bawa sepeda aku mau pulang dengan sepedaku"

"Eh? Sepeda? Kau bawa sepeda? Yah kenapa memakai sepeda eoh? bagaimana kalau tanganmu sakit lagi? atau ada yang mencelakaimu? Joongie kau belum aman sampai semua pelaku teroris itu tertangkap" cemas Yunho

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali Jung~shi, aku berdiri di depanmu dan aku baik-baik saja, lagipula pengawal-pengawal pribadimu masih ada untuk melindungiku kan sampai masa persidangan tiba?"

"Lain kali jangan kau lakukan! Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, selain kau saksi kunci kau juga kekasihku, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu" ucapan Yunho nampak serius kali ini, dan jujur jika sudah begini Jaejoong sedikit takut dan memilih diam.

"Kajja kita langsung pulang saja"

"Yah, katanya kau mau mengajak-ku makan ice cream"

"Tidak jadi"

"E-eh? Waeoo~? Yunho~ah ayo kita makan ice cream, aku ingin ice cream" suara Jaejoong terdengar lebih manja dari biasanya, dan hal itu semakin ingin membuat seorang Jung menggodanya.

"Kita tidak akan makan ice cream Joongie, kita langsung pulang"

"Ish Yunnie nappeun!"

Pergerakan Yunho terhenti saat telinganya mendengar sebuah nama panggilan yang terdengar lucu, apalagi jika diucapkan oleh namja secantik dan seimut Kim Jaejoong.

"K-kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Apa?!" ketus Jaejoong.

"Tadi yang tadi, kau memanggilku apa?"

"Manggil apa? Yang mana? Ck kau membuatku bingung!"

"Aish tadi kau memanggilku dengan apa?"

"Hm? Molla, sudahlah antarkan aku pulang! Sepedaku disini saja toh tidak akan hilang"

"Yah Joongie~ah panggil aku lagi seperti tadi, yah Jung Jaejoong~"

"Jangan merubah margaku sembarangan Jung!"

"Panggil aku seperti tadi, Joongie~~~~"

"Berisik!"

Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai kerumah, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mampir karena Yunho masih harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas, baik tugas Negara membantu Appanya maupun tugas kuliah.

"Joongie jangan lupa nanti malam jam delapan aku jemput, acara penobatannya dimulai sebelum makan malam"

"Ne ne arraseo"

"Bye honey"

"Ish kau senang sekali menyebutku honey, kau pikir aku madu?"

"Kau lebih manis dari madu"

Entah kenapa setelah menjadi pacar Yunho, Yunho lebih sering menggoda Jaejoong dan hal itu terkadang membuat Jaejoong berdebar atau memerah pada kedua sisi pipi putihnya.

"See you at nite Joongie"

"Hum"

Mobil Yunho menjauh meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku di halaman, matanya berkeliling melihat beberapa polisi dan intel yang masih berjaga disekitar rumahnya, menurut Yunho persidangan akan dimulai minggu depan dan itu berarti penjagaan terhadap dirinya akan semakin ketat. Ia menghela napasnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku pulaaaaaaang"

"Hi baby baru pulang hum? Kka kau makanlah dulu, Minnie juga sedang makan siang Ppali atau kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makan siangmu, kau tahu sendiri kan namdongsaengmu itu seperti apa"

"Ne Umma"

"Umma mau ke luar dulu sebentar ne, setelah makan kau langsung istirahat karena nanti malam acara penobatanmu menjadi duta PBB di istana, kau jangan terlalu lelah"

"Arraso Umma, ah Jessie eoddie?"

"Noonamu sedang keluar bersama Wonie, sepertinya mereka sedang ada masalah"

"Hum aku rasa juga begitu, kemarin malam dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Lebih baik kita jangan mengganggunya dulu, kka Umma berangkat ne"

"Ne hati-hati"

"Minnie~ah jangan habiskan dagingnya, sisakan untuk hyungmu!"teriak Kim Umma saat membuka pintu luar rumahnya.

"Tidak janji Ummaaaa"

Kim Jaejoong, namja yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Presiden Korea Selatan itu telah dinobatkan sebagai duta PBB bagi remaja, jiwa keberaniannya memacu semangat remaja Korea untuk lebih berani menentang kejahatan. Meski sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa biasa saja, tapi usaha biasa sajanya itu justru membuatnya menjadi seorang remaja yang dikenal se-antero Korea bahkan Asia. Dan siap tidak siap Jaejoong yang membenci keramaian harus menerima konsekuensi dari keberaniannya.

"Minnie~ah, kau tahu sesuatu tentang hubungan Jessie dan Siwon? Sepertinya mereka sedang ada masalah" tanya Jaejoong sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk disebelah adik bungsunya itu.

"Hm? Mollayo, aku tidak yakin tapi tadi sekilas kudengar Siwon hyung akan pindah ke Amerika"

"MWO? Pindah? Amerika? K-kau serius Min?"

"Ck, kan sudah kubilang aku tidak yakin, nanti saja kau tanyakan pada Jessie noona"

"Kalau Siwon pergi ke Amerika bagaimana dengan Jessie? Maksudku apa mereka akan berhubungan jarak jauh atau..."

"Hyung, kau berisik sekali! kau mau makan tidak? Kalau tidak dagingnya akan kuhabiskan!"

Jaejoong diam, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyung, Jaejoong hyung!" panggil Changmin "Hm baiklah dagingnya akan kuhabiskan semua" lanjutnya dan mengambil irisan daging sapi itu hingga tak tersisa satupun.

_Siwon akan pindah ke Amerika? Benarkah? Tapi...kenapa?_

***BLUE HOUSE***

"Chukkaeo Kim Jaejoong, kau memang seorang remaja yang bisa menjadi panutan"

"Gamsahamnida" ucap Jaejoong sambil membalas jabatan tangan wakil Presiden, Ji Suk Jin.

Saat ini Kim family sudah berada di Blue House untuk penobatan Jaejoong menjadi duta remaja PBB, acara telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang hanya di isi dengan makan malam bersama beberapa menteri dan pejabat Negara.

"Kedepannya kita akan saling bekerjasama, karena aku yang menangani Duta Remaja PBB, ah agar lebih nyaman kau bisa memanggilku ahjussi"

Si cantik itu mengangguk lagi namun sedikit canggung, ia tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali mata indahnya melirik Yunho yang nampak asik tertawa dengan Changmin, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Entahlah.

"Anyeong"

"Anyeong, omo anda"

"Ne, kau masih mengingatku?"

"Han Ga In saenim"

"Nde, apa kabar Jaejoong~shi? panggil aku noona saja, ah bagaimana keadaanmu? Mian aku tidak sempat menjenguk karena aku baru saja kembali dari Canada"

"Tanganku baik-baik saja saenim, aku sudah lama tidak les melukis mungkin minggu depan noona"

"Tentu saja, tanganmu harus sembuh total sebelum bisa menggoreskan pena di kertas putih lagi"

"Omo, noona kau sudah kembali?" tanya Yunho yang kini sudah berada disisi Jaejoong.

Kening Jaejoong mengkerut bingung.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, dia ini ahjumma-ku Joongie, adik Appaku"

"M-mwo?"

Wanita bernama lengkap Jung Ga In, adik dari Presiden Jung tertawa kecil melihat reaksi terkejut Jaejoong yang tidak bisa dipungkiri terlihat imut.

"Nde aku ini bibi dari Yunho Jaejoong~shi"

"Tapi tapi marga kalian"

"Aigooo Jaejoong~shi kau sepertinya harus belajar sosiologi lebih baik lagi, tentu saja nama margaku berubah sejak aku menikah dengan suamiku"

Jaejoong diam, dia masih meloading dengan apa yang baru diketahuinya. Guru menggambar yang dulu pernah mengkritik gambarannya adalah adik kandung Presiden Jung yang nyawanya ia selamatkan, dan Gurunya juga adalah bibi dari kekasihnya? Dunia sempit aniya?

"Joongie~ah kau sudah bertemu noona-ku, lalu menyelamatkan Appaku dan berkenalan dengan Ummaku lalu bertemu aku, sepertinya kita memang ditakdrkan untuk bersama" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik, bibirnya terpout lucu membuat Yunho semakin gemas terhadap kekasih cantiknya itu, ingin rasanya ia 'memakan' hidup-hidup Jaejoong sekarang juga. Dan Yunho memiliki hobi baru, yaitu menggoda kekasih cantiknya hingga kedua pipi putih itu merona atau bibir merahnya yang mengerucut.

"Yunho hyung"

"Omo Karam~ah, kau datang?"

"Nee aku datang bersama Umma dan Appa, mereka ada disana sedang menyapa ahjumma dan ahjussi Jung"

"Jinjja? Aaaahh aku belum bertemu mereka, Joongie~ah aku kesana dulu ne sudah lama aku tidak bertemu ahjumma dan ahjussi Park"

"Ne"

Jaejoong melihat Yunho berjalan bersama Karam, keduanya nampak tertawa gembira dan entah kenapa dia merasa kurang senang melihatnya. Cemburukah?

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya Changmin yang entah darimana tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Jaejoong lengkap dengan piring yang penuh dengan kue-kue lezat diatasnya.

"Tidak ada, Appa dan Umma eoddie?"

Changmin menunjuk keberadaan kedua orang tuanya dengan garpu kue, dilihatnya kedua orang tua Kim nampak sibuk bercengkrama dengan beberapa pejabat, kedua orang tuanya sekarang nampak seperti para sosialita pemerintah.

"Umma dan Appa nampak seperti besan keluarga Presiden"

"Ck, apa maksudmu?"

"Ehehehe kau tidak usah membohongiku hyung, aku tahu kau sudah berpacaran dengan Yunho hyung, akhirnya hyung menyukainya eoh?"

"Berisik!"

"Kalau hyung tidak menyukainya, kenapa sejak tadi terus menatap Yunho hyung dan namja imitasi dirimu itu?"

"Hm? Namja imitasi?"

"Yep, aku kurang suka dengannya hyung, entahlah _feeling_ku dengan namja yang katanya sahabat kecil Yunho hyung itu kurang bagus"

"Yah, kau jangan suka memandang buruk orang lain Minnie~ah"

"Aku tidak memandang buruk hyung, hanya saja yeah kau tahu kan aku ini pandai menilai orang"

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho dan Karam yang masih saja tertawa, kali ini dengan mencerna perkataan sang adik.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu hyung, keunde berhati-hatilah terhadapnya karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan"

Dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, namja tertinggi yang ada dikeluarga Kim itu meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan piikiran-pikiran 'waspada' terhadap Karam. Hanya saja kenapa dia harus memikirkan hal itu kalau memang Yunho tidak pernah ada dihatinya? Bukankah kalau memang Karam menyukai Yunho itu bagus? Karena namja Jung itu bisa segera pergi darinya. Tapi, entah kenapa berat sekali memikirkan Yunho pergi dari hidupnya, ia merasa sudah terbiasa ada Yunho di sisinya.

**_MY HERO_**

***ANYANG SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL***

"Nde aku akan menjenguk Junsu"

"..."

"Aniyo kau tidak perlu menyusul kau sudah menyuruh Yuchun untuk menemaniku, jadi kau tidak perlu datang ke Rumah Sakit arraseo? Kerjakan saja tugasmu sebagai mahasiswa, jangan selalu datang menjemputku"

"..."

"Ne ne akan kusampaikan, bye"

"Yunho benar-benar mencemaskanmu, aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya"

"Eh?"

"Dia itu sudah beberapa kali berpacaran tapi tidak ada yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini, kau benar-benar membuatnya bertekuk lutut padamu Jaejoong~ah"

"Y-Yah apa yang kau katakan"

"Anyeong Jaejoong~shi"

"Anyeong"

_Cih, namja sok imut ini lagi! Kenapa dia selalu menampakan wajahnya di depanku sih? apa dia tidak punya kegiatan lain? dan omo apa itu? kenapa gaya rambutnya nampak mirip denganku? ck, copycat!_

"Kau mau langsung pulang? Yunho hyung tidak menjemputmu?"

"Dia sedang banyak tugas kuliah, Yuchun~ah kajja"

"Benarkah? Yunho hyung memang mahasiswa teladan, sejak dulu dia selalu menjadi murid yang berprestasi, sayang kenapa hyungie harus pindah kesini? padahal tinggal satu tahun lagi ia lulus kuliah"

Si cantik dengan pinggang kecil itu menatap Karam tidak suka. Sebenarnya Jaejoong bukanlah tipikal orang yang membenci seseorang yang baru dikenal, tapi entahlah untuk orang yang satu ini ia sungguh sangat amat tidak suka, dan benar kata Changmin, ia juga merasakan feeling yang tidak nyaman dengan Karam. Berbeda dengan Karam yang mendapat tatapan tajam seperti itu tidak membuat Karam takut, ia justru tersenyum.

"Yunho hyung selain pintar ia juga sangat baik, dulu saat masih sekolah aku adalah siswa yang senang sekali menangis hanya karena diganggu beberapa siswa lain, tapi Yunho hyung akan datang membelaku dan menghajar mereka semua demi aku"

Jaejoong tidak berkata apapun, dia hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didada, menunggu apa yang akan namja Park itu katakan lagi.

"Aku bersamanya sejak kecil sampai Appaku dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang, Yunho hyung sempat melarangku pergi karena tidak ingin jauh dariku, tapi saat itu aku masih SD jadi Appa tidak mengijinkanku untuk menetap di Korea"

Karam masih terus berbicara, dan Jaejoong masih setia mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Yunho hyung saat aku pergi?"

Jaejoong tidak merespon, ia hanya menatap kedua bola mata Karam yang menatap dirinya tidak suka. Meski begitu senyuman 'indah' Karam masih bertengger dibibirnya.

"Hyung mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, ia berjanji akan selalu menjagaku saat aku kembali nanti, dan dia..."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang Yunho katakan padamu saat itu Karam~shi, entah dia menyukaimu atau dia ingin melindungimu atau mungkin menjadikan dirimu pacarnya, itu hanya masa lalu, karena sekarang...Jung Yunho sudah menjadi kekasihku! Dia namjachinguku jadi berhentilah untuk membuang-buang waktu dengannya! Karena dia akan tetap memilihku, bukan teman masa kecilnya, permisi"

**SKAK MAT!**

Ucapan itu membuat seorang Park Hyung Chul aka Karam membeku seketika, wajahnya mengeras usahanya gagal. Skenario awal adalah membuat Jaejoong kesal, tapi sepertinya skenario itu telah dirubah oleh Tuhan, karena pada akhirnya justru Karamlah yang dibuat kesal setengah mati oleh cast utama kita.

"Kau keren Jaejoong~ah" bisik Yuchun

"Yunho its MINE, Dia adalah milik-ku!"

Dan senyum penuh kemenangan terpatri di bibir seksi Park Yuchun.

"_Kau sudah mendapatkan hatinya buddy!, Chukkaeo" _ucapnya namja sahabat Yunho itu dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Usia Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaut 6 tahun, Jaejoong 17 sedang Yunho 23 tahun.**

**sankyuuuu~**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY HERO**

**Cast**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Silahkan dibacaaaa, enjoy it ^^ muah#sundulsayang**

**.**

**.**

***BLUE HOUSE***

"Ah Jaejoong kau sudah datang, kemarilah"

Namja cantik yang telah dinobatkan sebagai duta remaja PBB perwakilan dari Korea Selatan itu masuk dengan ragu-ragu kedalam ruangan wakil presiden Ji Suk Jin, tugasnya sebagai duta remaja dimulai hari ini dan wakil presiden yang akan menjelaskan tugas-tugasnya, karena ini dibawah pengawasannya.

"Kka duduklah, kau sudah makan siang Jae? Sepertinya kau baru pulang sekolah?"

"N-Ne ahjussi, setelah pulang sekolah saya langsung dijemput dan dibawa kesini"

"Ahahaha begitu, baiklah aku akan menjelaskan beberapa tugasmu sebagai duta remaja PBB yang baru, ini kau bacalah dulu catatan kecil ini"

Wakil Presiden memberikan bundelan kertas yang cukup tebal kepada Jaejoong, dan reaksi si cantik itu adalah?

_Shit! Apa ini? Kenapa ahjussi Ji memberikanku catatan yang setebal ini? Catatan setebal bantal ini disebut kecil? Fine, bisakah aku mengundurkan diri sekarang?_

"Waeo Jae? Apa ada masalah?" tanya wakil presiden melihat raut wajah kecemasan Jaejoong.

"A-aniyo ahjussi, eung keunde bolehkah saya membacanya dirumah? Ini cukup tebal, kalau harus dibaca disini akan menghabiskan waktu dan saya yakin anda tidak akan memiliki waktu yang cukup hanya untuk menunggu saya selesai membaca"

"Ahahaha kau benar, bawalah pulang dan baca tugas-tugas serta beberapa peraturan disana, besok kita akan bertemu lagi disini untuk membahasnya, bagaimana?"

"Nde begitu terdengar lebih baik"

_Aku akan menyuruh Changmin membacanya lalu memberitahu isinya padaku hehehe, membaca sendiri? Ide buruk._

"Hummm baiklah sepertinya hari ini sudah cukup, aku tadinya ingin membahas beberapa peraturan dan tugas-tugas untukmu tapi kunjungan Presiden Indonesia membuatku harus menyambutnya, mianhe Jae"

"Gwaenchana ahjussi, saya akan membacanya nanti dan besok bisa kita bahas bersama"

"Gomawo Jae, Presiden Jung memang tidak pernah salah memilih orang, awalnya kukira dia memilihmu hanya karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi ternyata kau memang punya karakter yang kuat"

Meski akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong sering dipuji tapi ia tetap saja belum terbiasa, dan ia akan merasa sangat malu jika orang sudah membahas tentang dirinya.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi, sampai bertemu lagi Jaejoong~ah"

"Ne ahjussi, sampai jumpa"

Jaejoong berjalan di koridor istana, tidak seperti biasa istana yang selalu sepi kali ini sedikit sibuk dikarenakan ada kunjungan dari kepala Negara Indonesia untuk kunjungan bilateral.

**GREP~**

"Hi cantik"

Jaejoong tersentak saat tangannya ditarik seseorang yang ternyata adalah namjachingunya sendiri.

"Kau lagi"

"Eh? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku? Sudah tiga hari aku tidak melihatmu sayang"

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Tadi pagi, mian aku tidak sempat mengabarimu aku lelah sekali, sepulang dari Hongkong aku langsung ke Thailand dan aku hanya tidur beberapa jam saja, kunjungan diplomatik dengan Appa benar-benar melelahkan"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, baru kali ini ia mendengar keluhan dari Yunho karena biasanya justru ia yang sering mengeluh. Jaejoong menaruh kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dan hal itu otomatis membuat Yunho meletakan tangannya di pinggang kecil Jaejoong.

"Kau lelah tuan muda Jung? Mau kutraktir ice cream?"

"Wow, ada apa dengan kekasihku ini hum? Hari ini nampak romatis sekali, kau mengajaku kencan eoh?"

"Hummm bisa dibilang begitu, sepertinya jadwal ku kosong hari ini, bagaimana?"

Yunho tersenyum, sungguh perasaannya bercampur antara senang dan bingung. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong bersikap se-agresif ini, ada apa dengannya?

"Mianhe, hari ini aku harus menemani Appa menyambut Presiden dari Indonesia, bagaimana kalau besok malam?" ucap Yunho sambil merapihkan poni kekasih cantiknya.

Bibir plum Jaejoong terpout lucu, rencana mengajak Yunho kencan hari ini gagal, padahal namja bermarga Kim itu ingin berduaan saja dengan Yunho.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu baby, besok aku akan menjemputmu lalu kita kencan eotte?" bujuk si tampan Jung.

"Besok siang aku ada rapat dengan Suk Jin ahjussi, malamnya mengantar Siwon ke bandara karena dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika"

"Aigooo kekasihku ini benar-benar sibuk sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" rengeknya dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan!"

Jaejoong melepaskan kaitan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Yah, jangan marah sayang sungguh aku tidak bisa hari ini"

"Arra arra, aku pergi dengan Junsu saja kalau begitu"

"Junsu? Apa dia sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit?"

"Hum kemarin sore, Yuchun yang menjemputnya"

"Yuchun?"

"Neeeee sahabatmu itu dan Junsu menjadi dekat sekarang, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sewaktu di Rumah Sakit aku seperti patung karena mereka terus saja mengobrol, lupa kalau aku ada disana!" poutnya kesal.

"Ahahaha sepertinya Yuchun menyukai uri Suie eoh?"

"Molla, kalaupun benar juga tidak apa-apa Yuchun sepertinya namja yang baik, tidak sepertimu"

"Eoh? kenapa aku? bukankah aku juga namja yang baik dan tampan? Itu sebabnya kau mau menjadi pacarku"

"Aish percaya diri sekali kau Jung, kau tidak ingat kau yang memaksaku untuk menerimamu?"

Yunho tersenyum, ia senang menggoda Jaejoong menggoda kekasih cantiknya itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya, meski ia lelah dengan setumpuk tugas kuliah maupun membantu pekerjaan Appanya, tapi hanya dengan melihat Jaejoong semuanya seolah sirna.

"Kka aku harus kembali ke ruang pertemuan, kudengar Presiden Indonesia sudah datang, kau pulang dengan siapa hum?"

"Diantar supir istana, kau pergilah aku juga harus pulang"

"Hum hati-hati"

**CHUP~**

Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi seorang Jung Yunho, saat akan berpisah dengan Jaejoong ia pasti akan mengecup kening kekasihnya itu, wangi rambut Jaejoong benar-benar menjadi candu baginya.

"Ingat, lusa hari persidanganmu yang pertama, kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu aku tidak mau sakit" ucap Yunho sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong.

"Arraso, kau juga jangan sering telat makan, seperti lambungmu sehat saja"

"Ahahaha ok bos"

"Baiklah, aku pulang ne"

"Bye baby"

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang menjauh darinya, entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit khawatir mengenai persidangan yang akan dilaksanakan lusa, persidangan pertama atas kasus percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Appanya. Ia berharap semoga tidak terjadi apapun pada kekasih cantiknya itu.

**_MY HERO_**

Jaejoong bersiap akan mengambil sepedanya untuk pulang sekolah, Yunho tidak bisa menjemput karena ia dan Yuchun sibuk mempersiapkan bukti-bukti untuk ditampilkan dalam persidangan besok.

"Jaejoong~ah"

Jaejoong menoleh dan moodnya mendadak rusak mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya dengan tidak sopan.

"Aku ini berada satu tahun diatasmu, tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lebih sopan Karam~shi?"

"Kau mau aku memanggilmu hyung? Atau sunbae? Dalam mimpimu"

Si cantik itu memutar bola matanya jengah, anak yang nampak manis namun menyebalkan itu sungguh membuatnya kesal. Malas berhadapan dengan anak kecil, Jaejoong menaiki sepedanya dan ingin segera sampai kerumah namun tangannya ditarik oleh namja bermarga Park itu.

"Ada apa lagi?! Aku sedang tidak ada waktu berdebat denganmu!"

"Aku tidak mau berdebat, aku hanya ingin bertanya! Eung apa benar besok sidang pertamamu untuk kasus penembakan itu?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Ani, hummmm apa aku boleh datang melihat?"

"Ck, kenapa kau penasaran sekali eoh?"

"Aish kau ini cerewet sekali, aku heran kenapa Yunho hyung bisa menyukaimu, yah aku boleh datang tidak?!"

"Terserah!"

"Hum baiklah aku akan datang"

Jaejoong kembali menaiki sepedanya, namun kembali lengannya ditarik oleh namja yang selalu memirip-miripkan diri dengannya itu.

"Ada apa lagi sih!"

"Dengar, meski besok aku akan datang untuk mendukungmu bukan berarti aku sudah berbaik hati padamu! Aku akan tetap merebut Yunho hyung darimu, aku tidak akan menyerah"

"Ya ya ya lakukan sesukamu bocah, aku tidak peduli!"

Jaejoong mulai mengayuh sepedanya, menjauh dari namja yang selalu membuat moodnya hancur.

"YAH KIM JAEJOONG! AKU AKAN MEREBUT YUNHO HYUNG DARIMUUUU" teriak Karam saat sepeda Jaejoong menjauh.

Malam harinya Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur, ia berguling kesana kemari memikirkan besok adalah sidang pertama atas kesaksian dirinya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01:00 pagi, tapi tetap saja matanya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

**SRAK~**

Namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan segelas susu coklat panas, salah satu kebiasaan dirinya saat ia tidak bisa tidur. Matanya memincing kala ia melihat lampu ruang keluarga yang masih menyala.

"Minnie? Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

"Hyung? Aish kau menganggetkan aku saja, aku sedang membuat laporan mengenai praktikum-ku hyung, kau tahu kan aku akan ikut percobaan Universitas tahun ini?"

Jaejoong duduk disebelah Changmin, memperhatikan tumpukan kertas dengan tulisan ilmiah yang sulit dibacanya.

"Kau serius Min akan mengikuti ujian percobaan itu? Maksudku apa kau tidak ingin melewati masa-masa SMA dulu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyu? Apa dia juga ikut ujian percobaan itu?"

"Kalau ada kesempatan untuk langsung masuk ke Universitas kenapa harus ditolak hyung? Aku ingin segera lulus dan melamar ke NASA hehehe tapi sebelumnya aku ingin melamar Kyu dulu" cengirnya.

"Ck, aku serius Kim Changmin! Kau sungguh ingin melewatkan masa-masa SMA? Apa kau tidak mau berjalan bersama Kyu saat pulang sekolah atau menonton bersama teman or mungkin membolos? Itu semua sangat menyenangkan dan hanya bisa didapat saat kau SMA Minnie~ah"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, kudengar Kyu tidak mengikuti program ini dan dari seluruh siswa sekolah hanya aku yang mengambil program ini"

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu tapi kau tetap harus mengambil keputusan secara matang dan jangan sampai kau menyesalinya nanti, kesempatan memang tidak akan datang dua kali tapi masa-masa menjadi pelajar juga tidak bisa terulang, pikirkanlah"

Changmin diam, ia memikirkan kata-kata hyung yang berbeda dua tahun dengannya itu.

"Btw dimana si Barbie? Apa dia masih menangis dikamarnya?"

"Hum? sepertinya sudah tidak, Jessie noona sedih sekali ditinggal Siwon hyung ke Amerika, pasti berat untuknya menjalani hubungan jarak jauh"

"Yeah semoga si blondie itu tidak pernah berniat untuk selingkuh"

Jaejoong yang tadinya berniat untuk membuat segelas susu hangat, sekarang ia malah menemani adiknya yang sedang membuat laporan, bercerita sambil sesekali tertawa membuat si cantik Kim itu sedikit bisa menghilangkan ketegangannya untuk sidang hari ini yang akan dilaksanakan pada jam 09:00 pagi. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong hanya tertidur tiga jam saja.

**PERSIDANGAN**

Seluruh keluarga Kim hadir di tempat sidang yang ditutup untuk umum dan hanya wartawan istana saja yang diperbolehkan meliput, hal itu demi keamanan saksi. Selain keluarga Kim, Jung Umma juga hadir disana untuk memberi semangat kepada 'calon menantunya'. Junsu, Yuchun, Karam si bocah menyebalkan juga turut hadir. Yunho? Jangan tanyakan namja itu, ia bahkan sudah berada dirumah Jaejoong sejak Jaejoong belum bangun.

"Joongie, kau tenanglah hum? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kim Umma yang terlihat cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Umma, Umma tenang saja"

"Joongie, kau jangan takut ne? Saat bersaksi nanti lebih baik kau jangan menatap si pelaku, itu akan membuat mentalmu turun"

"Ne Appa"

"Hyung, fighting!"

"Joongie aku tidak akan mendukungmu karena aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya" ucap Jesica yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, sepertinya ia sedang asik berkirim pesan dengan Siwon.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak gugup atau takut, perasaannya sedikit tenang karena Yunho terus saja berada disampingnya, namja tampan itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun melepas genggaman di tangan mungilnya.

Ia melihat sekeliling, dibelakang ada beberapa wartawan yang meliput serta Junsu dan Yuchun yang duduk tak jauh darinya terlihat asik saling berbisik, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan karena Junsu nampak tersipu. Lalu bocah menyebalkan Park Hyung Chul aka Karam yang ditangannya sudah terdapat Kamera SLRnya, untuk apa? Entahlah hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Tak lama kemudian, pengacara, jaksa, hakim dan beberapa petugas persidangan masuk kedalam ruangan. Semua yang hadir berdiri untuk menghormati hakim Kangta yang ditugaskan untuk kasus ini. Setelah hakim tampan itu duduk kemudian masuklah si pelaku bersama pengacaranya, pelaku yeoja yang pernah menyamar sebagai suster untuk membunuh Jaejoong tidak di ikut sertakan untuk sidang kali ini.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang melihat si pelaku yang rambutnya sudah dicukur persis seperti orang yang akan wajib militer. Pelaku yang bermarga sama dengannya itu menatapnya tajam, dan membuat si cantik yang biasanya terkenal cuek itu menunduk takut. Melihat kekasihnya tertunduk takut, Yunho semakin mengeratkan genggamannya sambil memandang si pelaku bernama Kim Young Min tak kalah tajam. Baginya, siapapun yang melakukan hal tidak baik terhadap Jaejoong, maka ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Palu pertama berbunyi, tanda sidang akan dimulai. Diawali dengan pembacaan peristiwa oleh wakil hakim lalu pemanggilan beberapa saksi mata sebelum saksi utama bersaksi, dan pengakuan pelaku serta pembelaan terhadapnya barulah Kim Jaejoong maju sebagai saksi kunci yang melihat seluruh adegan penyerangan itu. Presiden Jung tidak hadir karena lawatan ke-negaraannya ke Jepang, dan ia hanya diwakili oleh pengacaranya yang juga bertugas mendampingi Jaejoong.

Saat di depan hakim, Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya dari awal, mengikuti saran Appanya ia tidak melihat kearah Kim Young Min saat sedang bersaksi, ia hanya fokus menatap si hakim tampan yang terus menanyainya, pengacara si pelaku juga mencecar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat si cantik Kim itu sedikit goyah meski ia berhasil melewatinya.

Persidangan yang cukup sengit itu berlangsung selama empat jam, tubuh dan pikiran Jaejoong-pun sudah sangat lelah. Setelah sidang pertama berakhir dengan pembacaan dan pembelaan ini itu, Jaejoong memilih langsung kembali kerumah ketimbang harus menerima wawancara dari berbagai media.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang saat Jaejoong kembali kerumah. Yunho tidak ikut mengantar karena ia harus kuliah, meski Yunho berniat membolos tapi Jaejoong melarangnya. Dan kini yang berada di rumah keluarga Kim itu hanya Junsu dan beberapa polisi serta wartawan yang mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Joongie, kau pasti lelah? Istirahatlah"

"Aku memang lelah Suie, keunde aku tidak terbiasa tidur siang"

"Joongie kau mau makan apa hum? Biar Umma yang masakan untukmu"

"Apa saja Umma"

"Hyung, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hummm sedikit lega, yang penting aku sudah menceritakan semua kejadiannya"

"Bulan depan sidang kedua, semoga saja sidang kedua sudah memasuki babak keputusan jadi hyung tidak perlu datang ke persidangan lagi"

"Semoga saja"

Jaejoong memilih masuk kekamarnya, ia memang tidak mengantuk tapi membaringkan tubuh lelahnya sepertinya tidak buruk.

***ANYANG SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL***

"Su, bisakah kau bantu aku membawakan buku-buku ini? Su? Junsu~ah. XIAH JUNSU!"

"E-eh? W-wae Joongie?"

"Kau sedang apa huh? Daritadi aku memanggilmu"

"Ehehehe mian Joongie, tadi aku baru membalas sms dari Chunnie"

"Chunnie? Chunnie nugu?"

"Park Yuchun"

"Aigooo kau bahkan sudah memiliki panggilan sayang untuknya eoh? Jadi hubunganmu dengan Yuchun serius?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih memegang buku catatan teman-temannya.

"Molla, dia masih belum mengatakan apa-apa padaku Joongie"

"Bersabarlah, mungkin dia butuh waktu"

"Hum arraso, eung Joongie mau kubantu? Sepertinya kau keberatan?"

"Yeah seperti yang kau lihat"

Junsu mengambil sebagian buku catatan yang diminta Sungmin _saenim_ untuk dikumpulkan di ruang guru. Duo Kim itu terlihat asik mengobrol tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka, sampai si bocah menyebalkan itu menghadang langkah Jaejoong, membuat semua bukunya berjatuhan.

"YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" bentak Junsu

"Ups mian tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa-apa kan Jaejoong~ah?"

"Aish kau ini sangat tidak sopan sekali, kami ini sunbae-mu tidak bisakah kau hormati kami sedikit?"

Namja bernama Karam itu memutar bola matanya jengah, ia tidak menyukai Jaejoong tentu ia juga tidak menyukai orang-orang disekitar namja cantik itu, termasuk Junsu.

"Apa mau-mu?" desis Jaejoong saat ia sudah kembali berdiri.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengetes kekuatan kakimu saja"

"Cih, benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan! Su kajja _saenim _menunggu buku-buku ini, jangan terlalu banyak mengobrol dengan orang gila kalau kau tidak mau ikut gila"

Duo Kim meninggalkan Karam yang kesal, sungguh ia sangat membenci Kim Jaejoong, selain ia telah merebut Yunho-nya, namja cantik itu juga merebut perhatian semua orang.

"Aku tidak akan diam Kim Jaejoong~shi"

**NEXT DAY**

Sekolah telah usai, saat ini si cantik itu sedang menunggu Yunho di gerbang sekolahnya, YUNJAE berjanji untuk bersepeda bersama saat Jaejoong pulang sekolah, tapi sampai 20 menit berlalu si tampan Jung belum juga datang.

"Ish, Yunho eoddie? Awas saja kalau ia tidak menepati janjinya lagi!"

"Hi Jaejoong, kenapa kau masih disini? Apa kau menunggu Yunho hyung?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, bocah pembawa 'bad moodnya' itu muncul entah darimana. Karam menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping sepeda gunungnya. Ia menduga bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho akan bersepeda bersama, meski dugaannya itu benar.

"Apa kau mau bersepeda dengan Yunho hyung? Omo kau tega sekali membiarkan hyung yang anak seorang Presiden Negara ini berpanas-panasan?"

"Apa urusanmu? Yunho sendiri yang mengajaku untuk bersepeda siang ini!"

"Harusnya kau bisa menolak, kegiatan Yunho hyung itu padat jadi kesehatannya harus selalu terjaga, sebagai kekasihnya kau harus tahu itu"

"Oh, jadi kau memperhatikan Yunho huh? Haha terima kasih, tapi Yunho sudah memiliki aku yang akan selalu memperhatikan kesehatannya!"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa kau tahu kalau hyung memiliki alergi panas matahari? Kau pasti tidak tahu kan? Yunho hyung itu sangat sensitif terhadap panas, kulitnya akan memerah kalau terkena matahari"

"Apa?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, ia tidak tahu kalau Yunho memiliki alergi terhadap panas.

"Hahaha, see? Kau bahkan tidak tahu hal sekecil itu, ckckc kau ini kekasihnya tapi tidak tahu apapun tentangnya, selama ini sepertinya Yunho hyung sudah terlalu baik padamu, ia selalu tahu apa yang kau mau, apa yang kau benci, ia tahu semua tentangmu"

Emosi Jaejoong meninggi, oke ia memang terlalu cuek pada Yunho karena saat itu hatinya belum terbuka, ia belum merasakan apapun terhadap Yunho, tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak bisa jika tidak melihat Yunho sehari saja.

"Dengar Karam~shi, aku minta kau jangan ikut campur lagi soal hubunganku dengan Yunho, dia sudah memilihku dan hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, Mengerti?"

"Yunho hyung tidak memilihmu, tapi dia hanya merasa berhutang budi padamu, kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa Appanya tentu ia akan merasa berterima kasih, dengan menjadikanmu pacarnya adalah salah satu balas budinya, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kesana Jaejoong~shi?"

Tubuh namja cantik itu menegang, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa selama ini sikap baik Yunho hanya karena dirinya telah menyelamatkan Presiden Jung yang notabene adalah Appanya, sepertinya masuk akal juga karena selama ini Yunho selalu bersikap dingin pada siapapun, kecuali terhadapnya. Apalagi Yunho sudah meminta Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya, padahal mereka belum terlalu mengenal, Benarkah Yunho hanya berniat membalas budi? Tapi, kenapa harus menjadikan dirinya sebagai pacar?.

"Wae? Apa baru terpikirkan olehmu huh? Yunho hyung sampai pindah kuliah hanya karena dirimu tindakan yang sangat tidak masuk akal bukan? Kalau tidak sebagai rasa terima kasihnya padamu dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu"

"Diam"

"Kalau kau berpikir dia mencintaimu haha itu lucu sekali, apa kau tidak menyadari siapa dirimu dan Yunho hyung? Bagaimana mungkin dia menyukai dirimu yang hanya namja biasa? Oke kau memang yeah cantik dan menarik keunde itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu! Kau sudah terlalu banyak berharap Kim Jaejoong"

"DIAM! Kau"

Belum sempat Jaejoong melanjutkan kalimatnya, Yunho tiba dengan sepeda gunungnya.

"Jaejoongie" panggilnya dengan senyum yang terkembang, ia selalu tersenyum melihat kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Karam~ah kau disini juga?" tanya Yunho yang kini sudah berada disamping Jaejoong.

"Anyeong hyung, lama tidak bertemu"

"Anyeong, kau dijemput Karam~ah?"

"Aniya, aku pulang sendiri hyung aku bawa mobil"

"Ah arraso"

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu hyung sampai jumpa nanti"

"Hum, hati-hati menyetir"

"Neeee"

Karam menjauhi pasangan YUNJAE, ia segera menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman sekolah, wajahnya terlihat sangat puas setelah mencekoki Jaejoong dengan kenyataan palsu. Berbeda dengan Karam yang bahagia, wajah Jaejoong justru terlihat masam, apa benar ia terlalu banyak berharap? Apa benar Yunho mendekatinya hanya karena ia telah menyelamakan Appanya? Bukankah sudah ada bukti banyak orang-orang yang dulu bersikap acuh padanya kini menjadi sok peduli hanya karena ia telah menyelamatkan seorang Presiden? Apa itu termasuk Yunho?

"Jae kajja kita jadi kan bersepeda?"

"Aku mau pulang sendiri, kau pulanglah"

"Eoh? Waeo? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama dengan sepeda?"

"Kenapa masih memaksakan diri? Bukankah kau alergi panas matahari? Kenapa masih mau menemaniku bersepeda huh?"

Yunho merasa tatapan Jaejoong padanya tidak seperti biasa, ia yakin pasti kekasihnya itu sedang ada masalah.

"Jaejoongie, wae geure?"

"Aku selalu begini Yunho~ah, inilah aku yang sebenarnya"

"Tidak, kau memang dingin tapi ini bukan kau, katakan ada apa hum? Ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, mulai hari ini berhentilah untuk selalu ada untukku, berada disampingku dan memperhatikan kebutuhanku, aku masih memiliki orang tua, perhatian dari mereka sudah cukup bagiku"

Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong yang akan pergi darinya, hatinya sakit Jaejoong melihat sikap Jaejoong.

"Jae, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan? Kalau iya maafkan aku, kumohon jangan bersikap begini padaku"

"Yah, kau telah berbuat kesalahan yang sangat besar Yunho~shi"

"K-kesalahan apa Jae?"

"Kesalahan karena kau telah berpacaran denganku, mulai hari ini berhentilah mengejarku Yun, semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku aku sangat berterima kasih, tapi...ini semua sudah cukup, anggap saja kita sudah impas sekarang"

"Jae tunggu! Kau kenapa huh? Apa yang kau katakan!" emosi Yunho meluap, ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kita putus"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang membuat tubuh Yunho membeku, namja cantik itu pergi menjauh dengan sepedanya. Yunho tidak mengejar Jaejoong karena otaknya masih bekerja untuk mengkoneksi perkataan kekasihnya. Tanpa mereka tahu, Karam masih memperhatikan pasangan itu dari kejauhan, seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

**BRUGH~**

Jaejoong menutup pintu rumahnya kasar saat ia datang, tidak ada yang protes karena tidak ada seorang pun dirumah selain Jesica yang sedang asik menonton tivi, ia melihat adik cantiknya itu berlari menuju kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Si blondie Barbie itu menaruh pop corn yang sedang ia makan sambil menonton tivi dan menyusul Jaejoong, diketuknya pintu kamar si cantik Kim meski tidak ada sahutan. Yeoja bertubuh ramping itu membuka kamar Jaejoong dan mendapati adiknya yang sedang tidur berbalut selimut.

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong ada apa denganmu huh? Pulang-pulang menggebrak pintu dan sekarang kau malah tidur! Yah Umma menyuruhmu untuk memasak makan malam, hari ini giliranmu memasak kan? Yah jangan ma..."

Ucapan Jesica berhenti saat menyadari telinganya menangkap isakan kecil dari balik selimut. Ia mendekati adiknya dan duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Joongie~ah, wae geure?" tanyanya lembut.

"Hiksss hikssss"

Jesica 100% yakin bahwa Jaejoong yang keras kepala dan cuek itu tengah menangis. Perlu diketahui bahwa Jaejoong jarang menangis kalau bukan karena hal yang benar-benar membuatnya sedih, seingat Jesica terakhir Jaejoong menangis yaitu saat Jiji tertabrak mobil hingga menyebabkan kucing kesayangannya itu harus dirawat di dokter hewan.

"Joongie, ada apa denganmu sayang?"

Yeoja berambut blondie itu membuka selimut yang membalut tubuh Jaejoong, dan benar saja doe indah itu kini sembab oleh air mata.

"Omo, serius Kim Jaejoong ada apa denganmu?"

"Hiksss hiksss, Sicca~ah hiksss a-aku hiksss, hatiku kenapa bisa begini? Hiksss s-sakit sekali rasanya hiksss"

"Sakit kenapa? Tunggu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia malah semakin tersedu dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, tangisnya menjadi, awalnya ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi sungguh hatinya entah kenapa bisa se-sakit ini? Yah, mungkin memang benar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Yunho, seluruh sikap dan perhatian Yunho telah membuat dinding es-nya luluh.

Melihat keadaan adiknya yang begitu rapuh membuat yeoja cantik itu segera menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Ssshhh tenanglah Joongie tenanglah, apa yang dilakukan namja itu padamu hum?"

"Hiksss d-dia hiksss dia"

"Apapun yang dia lakukan padamu, aku tidak akan memaafkannya!"

**TBC**

**Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ mau review nggaaa? heuhuhe. Btw Karam tuh member FC MEN ya? humm dia agak aneh, coz dia ngefollow all member FC MEN ama JYJ termasuk Yuchun waktu belum deact, tapi cuman Jaejoong yg ngga dia follow -_- aneh pan? Udah gitu waktu foto ama HOMIN, beuuuuhh stylenya EMAK Jaejae abis, itulah kenapa author pake Karam buat ni ff, abisan agak sensi juga huehehhe~**


End file.
